Desde el otro lado
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Revisada y editada... espero les guste :D pronto el proximo capitulo
1. Prologo

**Prologo****  
><strong>  
>Sam caminaba de un lado al otro preocupada, de su rostro caían lágrimas saladas. ¿En qué momento todo cambio? ¿Por qué tenía que besarlo? Solo tenía que seguir fingiendo un par de años más y listo, nadie se enteraría que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Freddie Benson. Pero, cometió un error y ahora tenía que pagar por ello. Renunciaría a iCarly, le pediría traslado al director y estaba dispuesta a perder la amistad de Carly por su estupidez.<p>

-Sam, todos están como locos buscándote… -"Maldición, Gibby" gritaba la rubia en su mente. Se giró mientras lo observaba desafiante.

-Atrévete siquiera a decir que estoy aquí y lo pagaras bien caro… -amenazó rápidamente. Esa era su vida, atemorizar a la gente y ser mala con las personas, así nada ni nadie sería capaz de dañarle.

-No te he visto… no lo he hecho… -gritaba el chico antes de salir huyendo como una nena por las escaleras.

Sam quería desaparecer, si ese chico había sido capaz de conseguirla, él también lo haría. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y se detuvo antes de llegar al pasillo, no había nadie a la vista lo que le alegro mucho porque lograría escapar sin ser vista. Corrió hasta la puerta principal y saco la llave maestra que su tío le había regalado, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Sam, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –no se detuvo a escuchar su rechazo.

La rubia corrió mientras escuchaba los gritos de Carly y Freddie, no podía detenerse, no quería escuchar la verdad. Comenzó a llover y las frías gotas caían golpeando su rostro, en ese momento se detuvo, ya no podía más.

-¿Qué? –gritó. –No quiero que me digas que no me amas, Benson, déjame en paz ya se tu respuesta.

Freddie hizo una mueca de dolor e intento acercarse a ella, pero Sam se alejo.

-Déjame en paz, por favor… -la rubia había comenzado a sollozar.

-Amiga… no creo que…

-Cállate, no me eches en cara la realidad. Sí, me equivoque y estoy enamorada de este idiota que no hace otra cosa que vivir por ti… -bramó y se giró para cruzar la calle, no le prestó atención a los llamados, ni siquiera quiso mirar a los lados ¿Quién podía estar a las tres de la mañana?

-Sam, espera… No, cuidado –se giró, observó la cara horrorizada de Freddie y luego la oscuridad reino en todos lados.

Quería saber que sucedió, nada le dolía ni siquiera sentía la lluvia. Trato por todos los medios de despertar, sabía que estaba dormida y eso le molestaba aun más. Maldita seas, Sam, como puedes mostrar tanta vulnerabilidad en menos de tres horas, se decía una y otra vez en su mente. Escuchó a lo lejos un sonido molesto que le hizo gemir, ¿Por qué sonaba tan fuerte? Trató de buscar con su mano la fuente del ruido y lo encontró, era la alarma de su radio. Su corazón se detuvo y abrió los ojos tan rápido como pudo, estaba en la habitación de Freddie, ¿Cómo había llegado allí?

-Sam, cariño, es hora de su baño contra los piojos. Recuerda, si no empezamos puede llegar tarde y no queremos eso –gritó la mamá de Freddie desde el pasillo, ¿le iba a dar un baño? Definitivamente estaba loca.

La señora Benson abrió la puerta y le sonrió con cariño.

-Apúrate, osita, es hora… -Sam gritó de sorpresa y le encaro.

-Mira, loca… déjame en paz y haz que aparezca el mal… tu hijo –gritó, estuvo a punto de decirle mal nacido pero se detuvo temerosa.

-¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Estás enferma? –se acercó rápidamente a tomar su temperatura. –Tu temperatura es normal. Sam, tu eres mi hija…

La rubia comenzó a respirar con dificultad, no podía creer eso, era imposible. Las lágrimas se acumularon rápidamente en sus ojos y no pudo retenerlas. Eso debía ser una pesadilla, seguramente se quedó dormida y nada de lo que había pasado, el beso y el fuerte golpe que había sentido, era real. Se pellizcó el brazo derecho soltando un pequeño grito de dolor, ella comenzó a llorar cada vez más, eso no era un sueño.

-Yo soy Sam Puckett… -gruñó entre sollozos.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ese chico te golpeo de nuevo? ¿Se atrevió a hacerte daño? –Sam frunció el ceño sin entender nada de lo que decía esa vieja.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la rubia aun confundida.

-Freddie Puckett te ha molestado por tanto tiempo, aunque tienes una extraña amistad con su mejor amiga Carly, nuestra vecina. Haces el web show con ellos, ¿recuerdas? –Explicó la Señora Benson con preocupación. La rubia estaba segura haber visto eso cuando miraba a Freddie.

-¿iCarly? –susurró con temor.

-Sí mi niña, tu eres su camarógrafo… ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? Tú sabes todo esto… –preguntó ella acercándose a Sam, pero se detuvo al ver su cara de horror. -Apúrate y espérame en la ducha, hemos perdido quince minutos de baño –"No puede ser, ¿baño?" pensó Sam con desesperación.

Sam la vio desaparecer de "su cuarto" y se largo a llorar. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué ahora despertaba en la casa de Freddie? Su vida había sido robada y si eso era una broma de mal gusto lo pagarían bien caro. Ella se levantó de la cama de Freddie e hizo una mueca de asco al ver el orden excesivo en esa habitación, si ese era el calvario que sufría él, lo compadecía.

Ella peleó con la mamá de Freddie y al final tuvo que ceder, no pudo convencerla de que no la necesitaba y eso fue frustrante para la rubia. Sam no podía creer toda la vergüenza por la que tenía que pasar el castaño, ¿su madre lo bañaba aun a sus 16 años? No lo podía creer. Pero, nada se comparaba con la ropa que tenía que usar, era toda horrible y desagradable.

-Dios, pareceré una secretaria –susurró horrorizada al verse en el espejo.

-Osita, te ayudaré con tu cabello para que lo tengas lindo y perfecto –Sam gruñó al verla y se dejo hacer.

Minutos más tarde, estaba parada en el interior del ascensor. Supuestamente debía ir a casa de Carly, pero tenía miedo que todo estuviera cambiado, así que decidió caminar sola hacia la escuela y enfrentar esa realidad. Ahora no se llamaba Sam Puckett, si no Samantha Benson.


	2. Sam ¿Débil? Jamás

**Sam ¿Débil? Jamás**

Caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Seattle, se sabía ese camino de memoria, pero no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Carly y a Freddie. ¿Cómo serían? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Carly era su amiga y Freddie era todo lo contrario; él tenía que odiarla y tratarle súper mal. Llegó hasta las escaleras de la escuela y comenzó a temblar, no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo y lo mejor sería mantener la guardia baja para investigar todo sobre su vida allí.

Se adentro en los pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes, nadie parecía temerle y mucho menos prestarle atención, era un cero a la izquierda para la gente. Suspiró cuando vio a un grupo de brabucones acercarse a ella, sabía muy bien quienes eran, suelen molestar a Freddie a cada rato.

-Hey, Benson… mis amigos y yo nos preguntábamos ¿Cómo es tu vida en ñoñolandia? –Sam apretó sus manos pero decidió ignorarlos, por ahora.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo sin saber cuál era su casillero, ¿sería el de Freddie o el suyo? Decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a su amiga, le explicaría que había tenido una mala mañana y… La rubia abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Freddie, el amor de su vida, se estaba besando apasionadamente con Carly en pleno pasillo.

-¿Carly… Freddie? –susurró Sam de forma audible. Ambos chicos se separaron y sonrieron.

-Oh, no… primero muerta antes que besar a Freddie. Es mi amigo y todo eso, pero amo a Frank. –La sonrisa de la morena era autentica y el chico parecido a Freddie le correspondió.

-Es hora que nos reconozcas Samy. ¿Recuerdas? Freddie ojos azules y yo marrones –explicó sonriente. Sam estaba sorprendida, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle? –Es hora de irme, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primera clase… te amo, bebé…

"Eww, no sé porque me aguanto esto…"

-Y yo a ti… -respondió Carly sonrojada. -¿No es un sol? Ups, discúlpame Samy… yo sé que tu…  
>¿Qué? Su alter ego estaba enamorada de un chico que no era Freddie si no su hermano, no lo podía creer.<p>

-No… yo no…

-Hola Carly… nerd –la morena giró sus ojos y sonrió esperando la respuesta de su amiga que nunca llego, solo se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados.

El corazón de la rubia latía a mil por segundo, definitivamente ese atuendo le favorecía más que el habitual. Ahora lucia más relajado y confiado, sobre todo seguro de sí mismo… como solía ser ella. Sam no podía creerlo, se veía condenadamente hermoso así. El rostro de Freddie estaba ligeramente fruncido y sus labios mantenían una sonrisa sexy, la más sexy que podía recordar.

-¿Qué miras, Sam ñoña? ¿Me tienes miedo? –dijo el castaño y la rubia estuvo tentada a responderle, pero decidió seguirle en su juego así que se limitó a asentir inocentemente.

Freddie se acercó lentamente, acorralándola. Sam sentía una emoción indescriptible al verse de esa forma, fingió inocencia y temor para alentar aun más ese comportamiento. Sin embargo, la balanza debía estar de su lado ya que no se daría el lujo de ser maltratada por nadie mientras estuviera atrapada en ese lugar. Esa parte del trato que Freddie y ella habían firmado simbólicamente, no pensaba cumplirla.

Sam sintió como el castaño le alzaba y la arrinconaba en contra de un casillero para luego susurrarle: "La hora ha llegado". Ella sonrió sin poderlo evitar, lo que logró confundirlo mucho; Sam debía admitir que se había aprovechado del momento, pero debía soltarle o pagar las consecuencias. Con un movimiento brusco se soltó y lo empujo con fuerza, lo vio caer sorprendido por su actitud. "Este chico jamás ha conocido a una Puckett. Pues llego tu hora…" pensó mientras dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Me la pagaras… -gruñó Freddie levantándose con rapidez.

-No, Fredward cariño, tú la pagaras… -la rubia lo tomó del brazo y aplicó una llave que solo los Puckett conocían.

-¿Cómo rayos aprendiste a hacer eso? –jadeó tratando de no gritar. Ella se armó de valor y se acerqué a su oído. Si todo lo que estaba viviendo era al revés, él estaba tan enamorado de ella, como Sam de él.

-Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí… si quieres saberlo, averígualo… -susurró la rubia cerca de su oído logrando estremecerlo. Ese movimiento le sabía a triunfo, ella sonrió sin poderlo evitar mientras se levantaba del piso. Enfocó su mirada en su amiga que la observaba con los ojos desorbitados. Sam se giró sutilmente hacia donde se encontraba el castaño y aun estaba en shock, al igual que el resto de los estudiantes.

-Hoy es un día especial, no entraré a clases –informó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Perderás tu examen de geometría… -gritó Carly tratando de hacerle razonar.

-¿Y? Puedo vivir con ellos –dijo antes de desaparecer. Para ella, no había nada más excitante que perder clases, sentir la emoción de escapar y no ser vista, pero aun así existía una leve posibilidad que la encontrara alguien más. Luego estaba eso de ser una ñoña… ¡Jamás! Ni siquiera podía estar al nivel de esos dementes, así que estaba decidida a cambiar esta Sam. Lo primero que haría en ese extraño universo era cambiar su vestimenta, era demasiado.  
><strong><br>****Freddie**  
>Cuando despertó esa mañana bajo el sonido del reloj alarma de su hermano, no pudo evitar maldecir internamente, no entendía como ese chico podía ser tan responsable y ordenado, todo lo contrario a él. Toda su vida fue un chico desordenado y altanero, era conocido como un brabucón; durante la escuela su actividad favorita era molestar a Gibby, ese ñoño que estaba enamorado de Samantha Benson, su ñoña predilecta y la que amaba en secreto.<p>

Él no había visto una chica tan hermosa y tan insufriblemente inteligente en su vida, la primera vez que la vio llegar a Ridgeway estaba hablando con su mejor amiga, Carly Shay. La morena era la única que no le parecía grotesca y tampoco le atraía como novia, solo tenía ojos para otra persona. Ese día, Samantha, parecía un pequeño cachorro indefenso en busca de refugio. Sus rizos estaban perfectamente acomodados y sus hermosos ojos ocultos tras unos lentes horribles, ella era toda una cerebrito y se suponía que Freddie debía odiarla.

En esos tiempos, la molestaba y ella se enfurecía mucho mientras que a Freddie le encantaba eso, ¿Cómo podía resistirse a eso? Esa chica era como una droga para él, si no llamaba su atención o la molestaba al menos un día se podía morir de la ansiedad. Con el pasar del tiempo, notó como ella tenía un enamoramiento estúpido con el ñoño de Gibson, su enamoramiento era tal que Sam no notaba cuando el chico se aprovechaba de ella, "Tonta ilusa".

-Arriba, hermano, tenemos que llegar por las chicas… -Freddie gruñó al escucharlo, ya ni podía pensar en ella porque era interrumpido.

Él se levantó y tomó un par de calzoncillos de la gaveta, un jean sucio y una sudadera toda arrugada, la apariencia no era su fuerte. Antes de entrar al baño, tomó una toalla y se adentró en la ducha. Freddie dejó que el agua tibia callera sobre su rostro y dio rienda suelta a sus recuerdos. El castaño no tenía idea de cómo se había enamorado de esa chica, lo único que si sabía era que Samantha Benson nunca se enamoraría de alguien como él y eso lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Se sentía como un idiota, ¿Cómo iba a enamorarse de él si la había tratado tan mal por todos esos años.

Después de la ducha, Freddie caminó junto a su hermano gemelo Frank hacía Brushwell Plaza. Se escabulleron juntos hacia los ascensores, sin que el portero odioso lo notara. Subieron en silencio por el ascensor y al salir caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar al apartamento 8-C, el apartamento de Carly Shay, su mejor amiga y cuñada.

-Hey Fred, Frank… -susurró Carly con amor antes de besarlo. Freddie hizo una mueca de asco, estaba fastidiado con tanta miel, él no se comportaba de esa forma.

-Asco, creo que vomitaré… -gruñó mientras tomaba una Peppy cola del refrigerador.

Luego, esperaron por quince minutos a la tonta de Sam y nunca apareció, él debía admitir que estaba preocupado pero no lo iba a demostrar. Freddie, Frank y Carly habían llegado a la escuela quince minutos después. Frank y Carly comenzaron una sesión de besos que logró hacer gemir al castaño, odiaba estar en esa posición. Es por ello que vio conveniente caminar por los pasillos y estar lo más lejos posible de ellos

Después de un rato la vio, estaba hermosa como siempre. Samantha era una chica delicada e indefensa y él estaba más que deseoso de protegerla, de explorar cada uno de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, ella era inteligente y educada, por eso debía despertar de ese sueño, él era todo lo contrario. "Ella es tan refinada y yo solo soy una simple rata sin modales… tengo que despertar de una buena vez porque esa chica es inalcanzable" se dijo así mismo entre pensamientos.

-Hola Carly… nerd –saludo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, esperaba su habitual respuesta, sin embargo, nunca llego. Los labios de la rubia estaban sellados y su rostro mantenía una expresión desconocida para él, ¿tanto miedo le tenía? -¿Qué miras, Sam ñoña, me tienes miedo?- Samantha asintió haciéndole sentir mal, pero no iba a demostrar.

Freddie comenzó a acorralarla, como de costumbre, sonrió triunfal al escuchar un suave golpe indicándole que el camino había terminado.

-La hora ha llegado… -susurró el castaño cerca de sus labios antes de levantarla, pero se detuvo antes de terminar lo que se proponía. ¿Ella le estaba sonriendo? Samantha Benson nunca le ha sonreído con tanta… ¿picardía? ¿Seguridad?

La rubia lo derribo de un solo golpe sorprendiendo a todos, ¿Cómo había logrado eso si ella era la más débil de todo el grupo? El castaño no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba aturdido.

-Me la pagaras… -gruñó molesto, estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía cómo actuar.

-No, Fredward cariño, tú la pagaras… -lo agarró con fuerza del brazo le hizo una llave que solo él podía hacer, ni siquiera Frank era capaz de hacerla porque él la había inventado con sus primos y tíos.

-¿Cómo rayos aprendiste a hacer eso? –jadeó sorprendido y a la vez trataba de no gritar para no llamar la atención. Su corazón se aceleró al sentir la respiración caliente cerca de su cuello.

-Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí… si quieres saberlo, averígualo… -susurró enviando miles de choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. –Hoy es un día especial, no entraré a clases.

-Perderás tu examen de geometría… -gritó Carly tratando de detenerla, ese era una actitud común en el castaño, no en ella.

-¿Y? Puedo vivir con ellos –retó antes de marcharse, definitivamente Benson había cambiado y él se sentía atraído, más de lo que podía admitir.


	3. un aliado en un mundo loco

**Capitulo 3****  
><strong>**Un aliado en un mundo loco…**

Freddie seguía a Carly rápidamente mientras buscaban insistentemente a la endemoniada rubia. Samantha Benson no estaba actuando normal, ella no era una chica agresiva y mucho menos fuerte, no tanto como para derribarle, simplemente no era la misma. El castaño vivía escuchándola suspirar por su hermano y humillarse constantemente, mendigando por una oportunidad. Esa niña no podía ser más ilusa ni aunque lo intente, Frank jamás se fijaría en Samantha porque está enamorado de Carly Shay desde que era un niño.

Era probable que su cambio se deba a eso y eso lograba molestarlo, lo que más le atraía de la rubia era su personalidad tranquila y aunque pasaba desapercibida siempre, para él eso era perfecto. El día que crearon iCarly, la rubia se dejo convencer por su hermano para entrar como productora, dejándolos como el atractivo principal. Frank siempre la utilizaba, la envolvía con su absurdo tono seductor y le hacía creer tantas cosas que… Freddie odiaba a su hermano por eso.

Carly se detuvo de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ella observaba sorprendida hacia su derecha donde se encontraba la rubia. Estaba acostada bajo un árbol en el parque que, en realidad, era el árbol de Freddie. Sorprendidos, caminaron lentamente hacia ella, él nunca la había visto hacer algo igual. La loca que tenía por madre vivía al pendiente de ella siempre, era la niña de mamá y nunca se molestaba en ocultarlo; sus excelentes calificaciones, su actitud intachable y su gusto por la tecnología a Freddie le aburrían, pero al mismo tiempo le encantaba. Esa era la chica de quien estaba enamorado, no esa loca que intentaba ser.

-Sam, ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, amiga? –reclamó Carly mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia ella. -¿Acaso deliras? Acabas de perder una de las pruebas más importantes de tu vida y por lo que veo te importa muy poco.

La rubia se sentó con el ceño fruncido y los observó con hastió.

-Primero, no me pasa nada. Segundo, no deliro y tercero me importa una mierda la bendita prueba, me tiene sin cuidado –explicó molesta sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

-Sammy, si esto es una actitud rebelde ante mi noviazgo con Frank, te juro que no lo hice a propósito –dijo Carly desesperada mientras Samantha adquiría una expresión indescifrable que dejó a Freddie sin palabras.

-¿Por Frank? Eww, no –se estremeció al decir esas palabras. –No me gusta y ni me va a gustar ese nerd…

-¿Perdón? –está el castaño tuvo que intervenir, estaba escuchando a Samantha Benson decirle a su hermano nerd ¿no?- Que puedes decir tu, eres la mejor estudiante de todo el maldito colegio. Ahora, ¿Qué coño te pasa?

Sam abrió los ojos como platos y se podía ver ira en su mirada, pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por la tristeza. Ella lo miró y luego a Carly esbozando una sonrisa triste y susurrando "Estoy en el maldito infierno" se levantó y los dejo allí sin responder ninguna de las preguntas.

-No entiendo que le sucede… -susurró Carly con tristeza.

-Ya que importa, vamos –le indicó él con una seña para regresar al colegio. Freddie moría de ganas por saber que le pasaba a la rubia, pero eso debía disimular sino lo descubrirían.

Por otro lado, Sam caminaba rápidamente por el parque, había dejado a la otra Carly y al otro Freddie bajo su árbol favorito. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarse? La Sam de ese mundo era tan opuesta a lo que ella era, era jodidamente perfecta. Ella necesitaba confiar en alguien, pero… ¿quién podría creerle y no tacharla de loca? Necesitaba conseguir a alguien que pudiera creerle.

Sin darse cuenta, ella había llegado a Brushwell plaza y se encontraba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, se detuvo frente al 8-D y gimió al recordar que la loca se encontraba allí. Entonces, se giró para entrar al apartamento de Carly, donde Spencer se encontraba.

-Hola, Sammy, ¿No estabas en clase? –no podía creerlo, detestaba más ser llamada por Sammy que por Samantha.

-Ah, hola… sí, no quise entrar –susurró afligida.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña? Puedes confiar en mí… -la rubia sonrió ante esto y negó con la cabeza.

-Creerías que estoy loca… -susurró dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Pruébame –le reto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Está bien, vamos a sentarnos… esto será largo –susurró con nerviosismo.

Ella le explicó todo lo que había sucedido, sobre su vida, el beso, la huida y el repentino silencio que se produjo cuando fue golpeada por algo. Spencer escuchó cada uno de sus relatos sin interrumpirla, en ocasiones asentía y fruncía el ceño sorprendido. Sam, en cambio, estaba muy nerviosa, pero a la vez desesperada por ser escuchada.

-A ver si entendí, ayer estabas en el colegio con Freddie y Carly. Lo besaste y huiste, después todo desapareció y despertaste en el apartamento de… ¿Freddie? –preguntó con incredulidad.

-Sí, es que no sé… maldición –gritó con exasperación. –Me llamo Sam Puckett, vivo en el patio de remolques que esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, mi mamá se llama Pam Puckett y tengo una hermana gemela llamada Melanie. Detesto mi vida y Carly es mi mejor amiga y yo… estoy jodidamente, perdidamente enamorada de Fredward Benson. –Concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora sí, Spencer pensaría que estaba loca.

-¿Fredward? –preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. -¿Ese es su verdadero nombre? –ella solo se limitó a asentir.

-Si nuestras vidas cambiaron, él debe odiar tanto como yo mi nombre completo… -susurró mientras secaba sus lágrimas. –Detesto ser tan débil en estos momentos, la verdad es que muero de miedo. La loca se la vive pendiente de mí y me estresa sufrir como él lo ha hecho, lo compadezco.

-Sam, dime algo… Yo solo le he confiado a Freddie un par de cosas en toda mi vida, sé que no se lo ha dicho a nadie porque lo juro…

-Sí, lo sé, con saliva y el tobillo –ella nunca había visto cara más graciosa que la de Spencer en estos momentos.

-Sí… Así es –su voz tembló mientras tomaba un poco de su PeppyCola. –Te creo…

Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Dios, tenía un aliado en este mundo loco y diferente.

-¿En serio? –Chilló emocionada y el asintió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? No puedes escapar de esto ahora, tienes que nivelar tu forma de ser y tu comportamiento mientras investigas como volver –dijo Spencer preocupado.

-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo comportarme. Esta Sam es obediente, cariñosa, ñoña, linda con la gente, nada agresiva, inteligente… una perdedora que está enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga. ¿Se me pasa algo? Creo que tengo más calificativos… -enumeraba con sus dedos mientras suspiraba.

-Pues no… -dijo entre risas. –Pero, puedes buscar la forma de ser tu misma y a la vez ser Samantha Benson, ¿no lo crees?

Sam asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, Spencer siempre fue el más cuerdo de los Shay o eso pensaba. La puerta comenzó a abrirse rompiendo la burbuja de felicidad de la rubia mientras fijaba su mirada en las tres personas que entraban y la observaban con preocupación. Sam se sorprendió de ver ese sentimiento en Freddie, eso quería decir que él estaba enamorado de Samantha Benson. Conocería ese sentimiento y esa forma de ocultarlo en cualquier lado.

-¿Estás bien, amiga? Me tienes preocupada… -dijo Carly precipitándose hacia ella. Allí y en cualquier lugar Carly seguía siendo la chica sentimentalista y eso le hizo sonreír.

-Sí, todo bien… solo me estrese –respondió escuetamente.

-Ya, ya, todos felices. Ahora, ve a preparar todo para iCarly –espetó con fastidio Freddie, pero ¿Qué rayos se creía este mequetrefe? se preguntó la rubia molesta.

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme… -replicó con furia, al menos de algo si estaba segura. En este mundo y el otro Freddie podía sacarle de sus casillas en pocos segundos.

-Deberías medir tus palabras, Salmonella, ahora haz lo que te dije –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

-Por favor, Sammy, hazlo por mí –esa fue la última gota, ella tenía limites. ¿Ese nerd pensaba que iba a hacer con ella lo mismo que Carly hacia con Freddie? ERROR.

-No me vengas con tu mirada de niño bueno, Frank, primero caigo en las redes de Freddie que en las tuyas. Haré lo que quiera cuando a mi me dé la gana y borra de tu cerebro que con eso volverás a convencerme –estaba furiosa, ella no era un trapo que usarían a su antojo.

Carly estaba sorprendida y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Freddie retrocedió cuando ella lo miró, retándolo a burlarse o decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Él solo se limitaba a mirarla con… ¿fascinación? Luego, Sam se giró y emprendió su camino al apartamento, necesitaba una ducha y pensar.

La rubia entró a su habitación y busco algo cómodo y nada ñoño, pero era imposible, esa chica tenía un gusto horrible para la ropa. Antes de entrar al baño, miró la hora y suspiró, solo le quedaban 3 horas antes de iniciar el show. Suspiró antes de entrar a la bañera y dejar que el agua cayera por sus hombros, necesitaba relajarse. Pensó en lo que le dijo a Carly, no era mentira, ella estaba estresada.

-Gracias al cielo y conozco el equipo de Freddie… -susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Media hora más tarde estaba de regreso, saludo a Spencer y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso tres donde la estaban esperando. Al entrar, se vio cegada por la cabellera de Carly, negra y espesa, ella le estaba abrazando.

-Volviste, estaba preocupada –chillaba la morena alegre.

-No te preocupes, todo bien… -caminó hasta el equipo y lo prendió, hizo todo lo que el ñoño le había enseñado. En menos de quince minutos todo estaba preparado, tomó la cámara entre sus manos y susurró- en 5,4,3,2…

-Hola soy Carly…

-Yo soy Frank…

-Y yo soy Freddie…

-Y esto es iCarly –comenzaron a gritar emocionados y hacer toda clase de estupidez, Sam no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, era tan gracioso observar todo desde ese punto de vista.

-Hoy tenemos muchas cosas preparadas para el programa –dijo Carly emocionada.

-Así es, le daremos de comer a Gibby pasta con crema batida y chocolate… -dijo Frank.

-A petición de Leonard de Yakima, adelante Gibby y muéstranos lo que puedes hacer… -gritó Freddie con una sonrisa alocada, eso le gustaba.

El show transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Freddie interrumpió el segmento y tomó la cámara para enfocarlos.

-Tenemos un segmento especial, Salmonella tiene algo que decirles… -Freddie le dio la cámara a Frank y la enfocaron.

Al principio se quedo en silencio hasta que Carly le susurró "Habla sobre los equipos…" Perfecto, lo que necesitaba.

-Emm. Hola, soy Sam y no tengo ganas de decirles lo aburrido que es el mundo de las computadoras. Así que hablemos de un pasatiempo oculto, ¿Jamón o Albóndigas? –Freddie abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Carly y Frank. –Yo creo que el jamón es lo mejor que pudieron inventar en este mundo –ella miró la cámara con suficiencia y dijo con seguridad-. Sí, mamá, amo el jamón… ¿Qué crees tú Freddito?

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¿Estás demente o…

-Ups, el pobrecito de Freddie tiene problemas para responder. Creo que dejaremos mi segmento para cuando se sienta preparado… -dijo la rubia con voz dulce e irónica, su marca personal. Le quitó la cámara a Frank y enfocó nuevamente a Carly que estaba sorprendida.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy, cuídense… -susurró la morena, luego enfocó a Frank y dijo- No hagan el mal… -y al final, la rubia se enfocó abrazando a Freddie para salir juntos.

-Coman un bicho y alóquense… Estamos fuera –dijo sonriente antes de apagar la cámara, todo el lugar estaba en silencio y ella simplemente los ignoró.

Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a Spencer sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Eres lo máximo, nunca había visto en ti tanta soltura para callar a Freddie o simplemente para comportarte así… -gritaba emocionado mientras que Sam se acercaba a la puerta.

-Gracias, ahora mama tiene que comer… -murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta del apartamento de los Shay.

La rubia llegó hasta la cocina y se preparó dos emparedados de jamón, eso en definitiva era lo único que disfrutaba de ese lugar. Luego de unos minutos, sintió su teléfono vibrar.

De: Freddie Puckett

Me confundes…

Ella sonrió antes de cerrar el mensaje, no le respondería. Sí iba a permanecer en ese lugar al menos podría disfrutarlo, manejándolo a su antojo


	4. Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza

**Desde el otro lado****  
><strong>**Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza…**

Freddie estaba caminando por el parque, estaba pensando en el cambio de la rubia. Solo habían pasado tres semanas de eso y cada vez le costaba más ocultar sus sentimientos. Aunque siempre le había gustado la ñoña, ahora era más… no sabía cómo explicarlo, lo único que tenía claro era lo difícil que resultaba ocultar su atracción.

Él suspiró cansinamente antes de decidir que era hora de volver, se había saltado tres clases. No tenía ganas de escuchar la misma clase aburrida y tediosa, poco productiva de Biología y Química, de todas formas ya estaba asegurada su asistencia en las clases de verano. Subió los escalones de la entrada para encontrarse a una pequeña rubia ojeando un libro, tenía el ceño fruncido como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué te pasa, ñoña, no entiendes tu librito? –Sam suspiró y lo miró a los ojos derrotada. Freddie sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, su mirada era penetrante y segura. Nunca la había visto así.

-¿La verdad, Freddie? No, no lo entiendo… no quiero entender, ni siquiera quiero leer –gruñó desesperada dejándose caer en el suelo.

Freddie sonrió sin proponérselo antes de sentarse a su lado, él no podía de admirarla, estaba tan hermosa con su cabello suelto y desordenado. Por primera vez la veía como una chica normal y no como la sabelotodo insufrible que era.

-¿Desde cuándo Samantha Benson no puede con una tarea de Geometría? –preguntó el castaño con sus ojos azules penetrantes.

-Desde que decidí vivir, ¿de acuerdo? –gruñó la rubia cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Freddie la escuchó susurrar algo que no pudo entender. –"No puedo con esto, ¿Qué paso con mi vida?"

-¿Quieres ir al carnaval? –preguntó el de pronto y se maldijo internamente por su atrevimiento, de seguro se burlaría de él.

-¿En serio? Vamos, quiero escapar de este lugar –gritó desesperada y a la vez animada, algo raro en ella puesto que, a Samantha Benson, le daba terror los carnavales.

El viaje en el transporte público hasta la costa fue relativamente corto, era la primera vez que la veía hacer algo tan osado.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó sin apartar su mirada de la ciudad, se veía algo grande desde el mirador.

-En nada que te importe, Benson… -ella sonrió ante su respuesta y luego se volteó para encararlo.

-¿Sabes? Desearía tanto poder desaparecer, ser invisible o simplemente morir –el corazón del castaño se hundió al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Qué le había pasado para pensar de esa forma? –Este lugar es un infierno, Freddie. Tú me odias, Frank… no tengo palabras para él –dijo haciendo una mueca de asco-, Carly sigue siendo la misma… pero lo que más me duele –sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas-, es estar enamorada de una persona que nunca podrá quererme…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Freddie tensó.

-Estoy cansada de fingir que estoy en el lugar correcto, estoy cansada de fingir que soy una Benson, ignorar que tu eres ahora un Puckett cuando ese debería ser mi lugar… -gritó molesta y afligida al mismo tiempo.

-Hey, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás loca? –gritó sin contenerse. Sam por su parte comenzó a reír.

-Sí, definitivamente lo estoy… Tú no eres Freddie Puckett, yo no soy Samantha Benson... Somos todo lo contrario y de lo único que estoy segura es de mi amor hacia ti, un maldito amor que en este descabellado mundo no funcionara –no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, ella estaba loca. –Amo a Freddie Benson… -susurró con amargura-, y lo he perdido.

Después de ese día, él no la vio más, ella se había refugiado en su habitación y lo peor es que, de cierto modo, Freddie creía en sus palabras. Todo era absurdo, era una locura en verdad, pero creía en ella y estaba cien por ciento seguro que el loco era él.

-Estoy perdiendo la cabeza… lo sé, pero la ayudaré… -susurró el castaño antes de entrar, sin permiso alguno, a su apartamento.

Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, tanto que le producía escalofríos. ¿Cómo puede alguien vivir de esa manera? Entró a su habitación y estaba toda desordenada, su PeraPod estaba destrozado en una de las esquinas de su habitación al igual que su computadora. Ese, en definitiva, era otro punto a su favor, le daba a entender que esa chica no era la misma que había conocido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gritó sorprendida y horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

-Pues… Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza pero te creo… -dijo Freddie bajando la mirada.

-¿Me… me crees? –susurró sorprendida.

-Tu tampoco eres la Samantha del cual yo estoy enamorado… -susurró rojo de vergüenza.

-Wow… entonces creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza también… -susurró sonriente y él correspondió a su sonrisa.


	5. Mi primer beso

**Desde el otro lado****  
><strong>**Capitulo 4****  
><strong>**Mi primer beso…****  
><strong>  
>Sam abrió los ojos asustada, ¿Qué le había sucedido? Aun estaba en la habitación de Freddie, era de noche y había tenido el sueño más real de toda su vida, donde le decía a Freddie la verdad. Pero, solo fue eso, un sueño nada más.<p>

Se levantó con pereza de la cama, lo que menos quería en ese momento era ir a la escuela, pero si no asistía de seguro la vieja loca de su "madre" se estresaría y le obligaría a vacunarse o algo así. La rubia fue directamente al baño a asearse, quería salir lo más rápido de ese lugar y la mejor escusa que tenía era hacer una prueba de sonido en el estudio de iCarly. Minutos más tarde, ella estaba tocando la puerta de Carly, era extraño verla en ese plan, pero está Sam era decente mucho más de lo que Freddie podía ser.

-Hola, llegas temprano amiga, aun estaba acostada… -dijo Carly sonriente.

-Discúlpame, quería salir rápido de la casa. No quiero que mi madre me inyecte sabrá Dios qué… -gruñó con gracia haciéndola reír.

-¿Cuándo dejará de hacer eso? –preguntó aun sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pues, no lo sé… -Sam respondió encogiéndose de hombros como solía hacer Freddie.

Carly la observó por unos segundos y sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Puedes sentarte conmigo un momento? Quiero hablarte de algo –la rubia la miró sorprendida y desconfiada al mismo tiempo, no por nada tiene la sangre de los Puckett en sus venas.

-Suéltalo… -Carly comenzó a reír con su respuesta susurrando "Son tan parecidos". Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y ocultó su rostro con su cabello. –Sammy… estoy confundida.

-¿Qué? –la morena estaba equivocada si pensaba que ella entendía su respuesta.

-¿Sabes que mi novio es Frank? –la rubia rodó los ojos y sonrió ante lo obvio. –Pues, creo que no siento nada por él… Freddie me confunde… -susurró abatida. Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Al parecer, en este mundo u otro, Carly Shay siempre se fija en las personas que ella amaba. Se levantó furiosa y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a tu novio? Se supone que si tienes problemas solo debes decirle, ¿Qué coño sucede contigo? –le gritó y Carly se levantó molesta.

-Él también está confundido y es por tu "repentino" cambio… -¿Qué estaba insinuando? La respiración de Sam se agitó y comenzó a ver manchas purpuras por todos lados.

-Solo por sugerir que mi cambio tuvo un motivo… me voy sino quiero que corra sangre… -gruñó antes de girarse, ¿Qué se creía esta Carly?

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? Eres una debilucha… -al escuchar sus palabras se detuvo para luego girarse con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente que Carly no lo vio venir, antes de salir del apartamento, muy molesta por cierto, dejo a una Carly Shay inconsciente. Aun molesta, buscó refugio en su lugar secreto, su segundo hogar en Brushwell Plaza, la escalera de emergencias.

Pasó todo el día sentada bajo las escaleras, de vez en cuando bajaba a comprar un batido y subía de nuevo a ocultarse en el mismo lugar. Ese mundo loco le quitaba hasta el apetito y nada podía hacer para evitarlo, tampoco quería hacer algo.

-Sam, te estás rindiendo… -susurró cerrando sus ojos, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon acariciando sus mejillas y ella no se preocupó por borrar el rastro.

-¿Qué te pasa, Samantha? –escuchó la voz burlona de Freddie.

-Nada que te incumba, Fredward… -su respuesta fue un gruñido de molestia y ella sonrió satisfecha. Aquí o allá, su pasatiempo favorito sería molestarlo.

-No me digas así, no sé cómo mi mamá pudo hacerme ese mal, ¿Acaso estaba borracha? –dijo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Probablemente, sí… -dijo la rubia entre risas.

-Ahora me dirás, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Otra vez mi hermano? Te dije que no te va a amar nunca… -escupió sin prestarle atención al último comentario.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa, Freddie. Ese chico me vale gorro… -suspiró dejándose caer en el duro y frio metal. –Ella cree que intento seducir al tonto de su novio… para completar esta confundida, no sabe a qué hermano querer…

Ella sabía que estaba haciendo mal al decirle todo eso, pero si en el otro mundo ella podía confiar en Freddie y él en Sam, en este mundo sería lo mismo.

-Lo sé, le he dicho un montón de veces que solo la quiero como una hermana… -susurró con pesar y la miró a los ojos-. Ella se hizo novia de mi hermano como premio de consolación, por su parecido conmigo… ella sabe que amo a otra persona.

El corazón de Sam se hundió al escucharlo, ¿Cuál sería la diferencia de este mundo con el otro? Él no estaba enamorado de ella en este, eso quiere decir que Freddie no la ama. Las lagrimas se comenzaron a acumular en sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, la derrota era amarga.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó incomodo.

-Por nada… -dijo secando sus lágrimas-. Cuéntame, ¿Quién es la chica?

-¿En serio quieres saber? –susurró sin apartar su mirada de la suya. Sam solo se limitó a asentir. –Ella es única, siempre ha despertado sentimientos en mí desde que la conocí… estoy enamorado de su voz, de su sonrisa, del color de sus ojos… no sé qué hago diciéndote todo esto –suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

-Espero que ella te corresponda –dijo la rubia con sinceridad.

-No lo hace, está enamorada de otro –Sam frunció el ceño molesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó con brusquedad, no podía ocultar los celos.

-Siempre ha sido así –dijo con una mueca en el rostro.

-Pues como me dijo alguien una vez, nunca lo sabrás hasta que dejes de ser un cobarde y hagas un movimiento de una vez por todas… -le gritó molesta, la verdad es que no quería que hiciera nada, pero tampoco deseaba que él estuviera allí. Él tenía el mismo derecho a ser feliz.

-¿Qué tan ciega puede ser una mujer? –gritó para hacerla callar. –Hacer un maldito movimiento con la persona que deseo, eso es un arma de doble filo, Samantha. Ella ama a otro.

-¿Te lo dijo? –gritó ella de vuelta. Esta vez, Sam estaba más molesta si eso era posible.

-No… pero lo sé… -susurró abatido y se sintió desfallecer, este Freddie tenía los mismos miedos que ella.

-¿Cómo rayos puedes saberlo? Aquí o allá eres un cob… -se tapó la boca antes de soltarlo, ¿podía ser ella más imprudente?

-Atrévete a decirlo y lo lamentaras… -murmuró Freddie con veneno en su voz.

Un reto… Ella se acercó hasta su rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de sus labios y susurrar.

-Eres un cobarde…

No pudo pensar y mucho menos respirar, su corazón se detuvo mientras sentía todo su cuerpo se derretía por el beso que él le estaba dando. Rompió el contacto con el rostro lleno de angustia, lo conocía, ella había reaccionado igual.

-Yo… lo siento, no quise –pero no lo dejo terminar.

Lentamente se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. "Dios, si que necesitaba sentirme en casa" pensó Sam suspirando. Sus labios le dieron la bienvenida en el primer momento. Podía sentir la respiración de Freddie acelerada y su corazón latir bajo su toque, de la misma manera ella se sentía.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó entrecortadamente en el momento que el aire se hizo necesario.

-Porque… estoy enamorada de ti… -su rostro se transformó al escuchar la verdad, ya no tenía expresión alguna solo la miraba a los ojos en busca de algún signo de mentira.

-¿En serio? –preguntó comenzando a formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí, Fredward Puckett, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti… -no le dejo terminar ya que sus labios se apoderaron de los suyos en un beso posesivo y necesitado. Después de eso terminó por rendirse, ya no le interesaba su antigua vida, solo quería ser feliz con él.

Quería vivir esa mentira, pero tan solo por un momento porque él no era la persona de quien estaba enamorada y ella no era su Samantha.


	6. ¿Sam qué?

**Desde el otro lado****  
><strong>**¿Sam qué?**

_"Lloraré… porque sentir dolor no se puede evitar, tarde o temprano la vida me tratará mal. Pero sabré superarlo… yo puedo, tengo capacidad para ello. Puedo tener amor, puedo tener felicidad. Confío en mí, me acepto tal como soy. Yo sé que hay días en los que lágrimas derramaré, pero darán comienzo a un nuevo amanecer." Reflexiones para el alma…___

  
>La rubia abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente del sillón, su cuerpo dolía horrores y estaba tensa. Ella no recordaba haberse caído en el transcurso de la tarde o la noche, simplemente no se acordaba de haberse quedado en el apartamento de los Shay; lo único anormal del día había sido su pelea con el estúpido e insufrible de Freddie.<p>

-Oh, gracias al cielo estás despierta… -Carly, su amiga, le estaba abrazando de forma cariñosa.

-¿Por qué estás preocupada? –pregunté sin entender.

-¿No recuerdas el accidente? -¿Había tenido un accidente? Oh por Dios, su madre iba a matarla, se volvería loca apenas la viera.

-Amiga, no le digas a mi mamá… no quiero que… -La rubia vio cuando su amiga frunció el ceño, pero eso no era lo que le había sorprendido.

Freddie, su némesis y demonio personal estaba allí, no era el hecho sino como se encontraba. Él estaba en pijama y había entrado sin pedir permiso, ¿Cómo se le ocurría, sin pedir permiso? Eso es lo más bajo que ha hecho hasta entonces. Su mirada chocó con la de él y esté sonrió, cruzó la sala rápidamente y se sentó en el sofá, dejándose junto a Carly.

-Hey, ¿Te sientes mejor? –Freddie preguntó preocupado. ¿Estaba preocupado? Eso solo significaba una cosa, algo estaba tramando.

Ella se levantó algo nerviosa, abrió la puerta y cruzó el pasillo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras atravesaba la sala de su apartamento. Si Carly estaba pensando que Sam se iba a disculpar con ella, por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, estaba equivocada. Ella se detuvo y dibujo una sonrisa al ver a su madre, que pronto sería borrada al ver su postura rígida, labios y ceño fruncido, estaba molesta.

Su madre bufaba de la misma forma que hacía cuando veía a Freddie, ella se giró solo para darse cuenta que él no se encontraba atrás. Entonces, ¿Por qué la observaba de esa manera?

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás molesta? Te juro que el acc…

-Mira, niña demonio, si esta es otra de tus bromas puedes darte la vuelta y salir de mi casa. Ya bastante tengo con que mi Freddie sea tu amigo –la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a retroceder, estaba aterrorizada y confundida.

¿Niña demonio? ¿Su Freddie? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí? Su respiración se agitó y su corazón se acelero. Sam se giró dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero chocó con Freddie. Él se sorprendió ante el grito horrorizado que salió de sus labios.

La rubia salió corriendo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Lo físico nunca había sido fácil para ella y por primera vez había logrado salir victoriosa, sin hematomas ni nada.

-Sam… -escuchó su voz, él la estaba persiguiendo y al parecer la estaba alcanzado. Ella estaba segura que el castaño quería desquitarse por haberlo tumbado.

Cuando abrió las puertas del lobby, salió disparada hacia la nada, en su mente no había direcciones, solo quería huir. Sam quería convencerse de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, era una pesadilla. Ella solo había avanzado tres cuadras cuando sintió como la derribaban.

-¿Qué te sucede, Sam? ¿Quieres morir acaso? –gritó Freddie en su oído. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y, sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar.

-Suéltame, no me hagas daño –sollozó sobre el pavimento.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacerte daño? –preguntó confundido. –Sam, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, solo déjame… no quiero que me toques… -él la soltó rápidamente, sus palabras actuaron como un acido en su cuerpo, quemándole por completo.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te desagradara hasta ese punto –susurró él con amargura. –Regresemos con Carly, no te molestaré más.

Ella no sabe por qué sus palabras dolieron más de lo esperado. En realidad, si lo sabía. Estaba enamorada de él desde hace tanto, cinco años y no tenía pensado olvidarlo aun. Ella lo sabía, Frank, su hermano era lo más cercano a un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Al principio había caído con él, exactamente cuando tenía ocho años, pero todas sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo cuando Carly se fijo en él. Sin embargo, todo sentimiento de amor hacía Frank cambio una noche. Freddie la había besado, ella había sentido tantas cosas en ese beso, pero nada podía ser tan bueno, él le había dicho que era una broma.

En ese momento deseo desaparecer, Freddie se había burlado de ella y se lo tenía bien merecido por estúpida, porque solo un estúpido sería capaz de confiar en él.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban subiendo hacia el piso ocho, rumbo al apartamento de los Shay. Al momento de entrar, todo se volvió oscuro para la rubia, Carly la tenía abrazada y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Sam… -¿Qué le había hecho?-. Me tenías súper preocupada.

-Las dejo… -dijo Freddie más serio que de costumbre. –Mi mamá insiste en hacerme un baño antigarrapatas, esta como loca…

Sam abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras que su corazón se aceleraba de forma alarmante.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo tu mamá se ha preocupado por ti? –preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Puckett? -¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Puckett?

-¿Qué…? –susurró mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar. Nada de eso le podía estar pasando a ella. Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos y con un grito ahogado expreso su desespero y angustia.

-Sam… ¿Qué te pasa? Discúlpame, yo no quise… -comenzó a decir Freddie con preocupación.

-¿Sam Puckett? –pregunté entre sollozos.

-Sí… ¿Qué te pasa, amiga? –La voz de Carly estaba llena de angustia.

Sus palabras fue lo último que pudo escuchar, todo su alrededor había oscurecido.


	7. Una aliada inesperada

**Desde el otro lado…****  
><strong>**Una aliada inesperada…**

_"Estoy perdida, sé que él no se merece que le ame pero, ¿cómo me arranco este amor del corazón?, ¿cómo le pido a mis ojos que detengan sus lágrimas cuando lo único que deseo es llorar por no tenerlo como yo quisiera?"_

Sam abrió los ojos y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Carly, todo eso tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla tal vez. ¿Cómo podía ser ella Sam Puckett? ¿Cómo puede Freddie ser un Benson cuando ella es una? Bajó las escaleras, el apartamento estaba vació y solo había una nota pegada en la puerta.

"Sam  
>Freddie y yo estamos en el tercer piso ensayando, si te sientes mejor sube.<br>Besos

Carly"

Terminó de leer la nota y subió las escaleras apresuradamente, tal vez todo lo había soñado y ahora estaban sus amigos arriba ensayando y ya. Abrió la puerta del estudio y se sorprendió de ver solo a Carly y Freddie, ella frunció el ceño y se atrevió a preguntar por Frank.

-¿Dónde está Frank? –preguntó confundida.

En todos esos años conociendo a Frank, nunca se había atrevido a separarse de Carly.

-¿Frank? –Su amiga se notaba confundida. -Sam, creo que… -intentó explicar Carly pero ella no le permitió.

-¿Por qué me dices Sam? Soy Sammy o Samantha. Si esto es una broma no es graciosa… -explotó la rubia caminando de un lado al otro. -¿Dónde está Frank? –preguntó de nuevo, no le importaba solo quería que todo volviera a la realidad.

-Pero, ¿Quién es él? –gritó Freddie mientras la tomaba del brazo y la tranquilizaba.

-El novio de Carly, tu hermano… -gritó tratando de soltarse, pero su agarre era fuerte.

-Freddie, creo que Sam se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza. Tenemos que llamar al doctor…

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, por favor… estoy confundida, pero un doctor no… -Freddie y Carly la observaron con preocupación. –Ellos tienen inyectadoras y no… definitivamente no…

Sam tomó asiento en uno de los cojines en forma de frijol, su postura demostraba tensión y sus ojos miedo. Carly suspiró y siguió con el ensayo, en cambio, Freddie no dejaba de observarla parecía tan indefensa. En su vida había visto tal comportamiento en la rubia, era como si su personalidad hubiese cambiado por completo, como si ella fuera otra persona.

Después decidieron ver una película de terror para ver si animaban a la rubia. Sin embargo, ella no le prestaba atención a la película, solo se limitaba a observar el piso fijamente.

-Voy por palomitas… -informó Carly dejándolos solos.

-¿Cómo dices que me llamo? ¿Qué sabes de mí? –preguntó la rubia con voz rota.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa Sam? -Su tono demostraba que no estaba jugando.

-Solo dime, por favor… -pidió amablemente la rubia.

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Sam pidiendo algo cortésmente? Algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

-Sam Puckett, tienes una hermana gemela llamada Melanie, aunque eso lo pongo en duda porque todavía no las he visto juntas. Vives en el patio de remolques con tu madre, Pamela Puckett. Tienes 16 años, eres mala estudiante y…

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible –dijo Sam levantándose con temor en sus ojos.

-¿Qué puede ser imposible? Sam, si esta es otra jugarreta por el beso que me diste…

-¿Te bese? –susurró la pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos. Definitivamente este no era su mundo, en su realidad ella era una persona más reservada y sobre todo más aplicada. Claro, estaba enamorada de Freddie, pero era más fácil cubrirse en la fachada "Niña tonta enamorada de un imposible" antes de ser rechazada.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó el castaño con preocupación.

-Sí, solo… llévenme a mi casa, por favor –le dijo a Freddie en medio de un susurro.

Minutos más tarde estaba en un taxi acompañada de sus amigos, ella sabía a dónde se dirigían, había ido a la casa de Frank y Freddie desde que los conoció. Nunca envidió su horrible casa y mucho menos a su horrible madre, no les prestaba atención y siempre gritaba. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, todos los gritos y maltratos eran hacía Freddie.

-¿Vas a estar bien? –preguntó Freddie con preocupación.

-Sí, adiós… -susurró la rubia caminando hacia la puerta.

-Sam, prométeme que si algo sucede me llamaras –sentenció Carly preocupada.

-Claro, no te preocupes, Carlangas –Sam cruzó los dedos para que eso al menos no cambiara.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana en el colegio… -gritó Carly desde la ventanilla mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

La rubia abrió la puerta y prendió las luces, se horrorizó al ver el desastre que había en ese lugar. Ya había olvidado lo horrible que podía ser la casa de sus amigos. Comenzó a recoger rápidamente, cuando tenía preocupaciones se dedicaba a limpiar, eso la calmaba. Mientras recogía escuchó la regadera del cuarto principal, de seguro era su madre o la madre de Freddie ya no sabía.

Abrió el refrigerador y no se sorprendió al encontrar la nevera vacía, su amiga siempre los invitaba a almorzar y cenar por el mismo motivo. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina y comenzó a llorar, ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando eso a ella?

-Oye, niña, ¿Quién eres? –escuchó la voz de su madre, Pam Puckett.

-Oh… Hola, mamá… soy Sam…

-Nah, tú no eres Sam y tampoco Melanie. Conozco a mis hijas, yo las parí –dijo mientras tomaba una de las sillas y la giraba para luego sentarse. -¿Quién eres? Me lo dirás si no quieres que llame a la policía…

-Mire, no sé lo que está pasando… hace veinticuatro horas era Samantha Benson y ahora estoy atrapada en este lugar, no sé cómo y cuándo paso… -trató de explicar con rapidez, lo que menos quería era causar problemas. -Hay Dios, ahora de seguro piensa que estoy loca y llamara igual a la policía y…

-Sé que no eres mi hija y si tú estás aquí… -comenzó a decir Pam encogiéndose de hombros- ella está en la misma situación.

-¿Me cree? –dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Se, se… ahora vete a tu habitación si no quieres ayudarme a depilar mis piernas… -la rubia se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta la habitación de Freddie, esa debería ser la suya.

Antes de entrar la llamo, Pam le llamó.

-En tu realidad, ¿Tengo hijos? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, sus nombres son…

-No lo quiero saber, me conformo con el par de mocosas que tengo como hijas. Ahora duérmete, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela –gritó desde la cocina.

Sam cerró la puerta y sonrió esperanzada, ella le creía y no solo eso, había notado que no era su hija. Observó la habitación detalladamente y vio el desastre que había en ella, suspiró cansinamente antes de ponerse a recoger. Si iba a vivir en esa casa debía recogerla al menos, de igual forma no estaba entre sus planes quedarse allí, tenía que buscar algunos libros sobre mundos alternos.

Una pila de papeles llamó su atención, se acercó a observarlos y casi grito de horror al saber de qué se trataba. Eran al menos diez tareas pendientes.

-Maldición… -susurró horrorizada, dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a hacer toda la tarea pendiente de su alter.

A la mañana siguiente estaba horrorizada, ¿Cómo rayos se iba a vestir como hombre? Ella era una dama y las damas se visten de forma diferente. Busco y busco en el armario algo que le agradara, pero no tuvo tanta suerte solo encontró una caja con el nombre de Melanie grabado. Entonces, algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Si Freddie en su realidad era el brabucón y la Sam de esta realidad era igual, eso quería decir que Melanie era como Frank.

La rubia abrió la caja con desesperación y chilló de emoción al encontrar ropa femenina allí. Sin embargo, toda su alegría se fue de todo su cuerpo cuando pensó en los pros y contras de cambiar el estilo de esa Sam.

-Bueno, al menos puedo usar algo más femenino… -susurró tomando un blusón de Melanie, un par de jeans negros y unas zapatillas sucias.

Treinta minutos después estaba en la escuela cargando un bolso que pesaba horrores y despertando miradas de asombro por parte del estudiantado. Sam tenía el ceño fruncido, se había tardado mucho arreglándose sobre todo su cabello, esa chica la estaba volviendo loca, era la mujer menos femenina que puede existir.

Vio a lo lejos a Carly junto a Freddie, ambos mantenían una conversación secreta, al parecer no querían a nadie cerca de ellos.

-Hola… -dijo con indiferencia, al menos si algo podía saber de su Freddie era su comportamiento.

-Sam, estaba hablan… -Carly abrió los ojos como platos y bajo la mirada para luego centrarse en su rostro. -¿Sam?

Freddie no estaba mejor, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca ligeramente abierta. La rubia podía sentir el rubor en su rostro pero disimuló bien. El timbre sonó y suspiró aliviada, al menos tenía tiempo para pensar que decirles a ellos cuando exigieran una respuesta. Siguió a Carly, normalmente todas sus clases eran con ella y está vez no sería distinto. Tomó asiento justo a tiempo, el profesor de ciencias había llegado.

-El día de hoy estudiaremos el sistema solar… -la rubia escuchó la primera parte, no le interesaba una clase que ya se sabía de memoria, en su realidad ella era excelente en ciencias. –Puckett, será tan amable de explicarnos ¿Qué es el sol?

La aludida bufó molesta, ese sería un comportamiento normal en Freddie y también lo sería dejar pasar la pregunta y ganarse una mala calificación. Sin embargo, hoy no estaba de ánimos para eso.

-Es una estrella del tipo espectral G2 que se encuentra en el centro del Sistema Solar, constituyendo la mayor fuente de energía electromagnética de este sistema planetario. Por sí solo, representa alrededor del 98,6% de la masa del Sistema Solar. La distancia media del Sol a la Tierra es de aproximadamente 149.600.000 de kilómetros, o 92.960.000 millas, y su luz recorre esta distancia en 8 minutos y 19 segundos –explicó Sam algo cohibida, podía decir más pero al ver la reacción de los demás se quedo callada.

-Correcto, tiene un positivo, Señorita Puckett y bienvenida a bordo… -dijo feliz el profesor mientras continuaba con la clase.

Freddie la observó sorprendido y ella pudo notarlo, por lo visto su estadía en ese lugar iba a ser algo difícil. Pero, después de todo tenía a una aliada un tanto extraña para su gusto.


	8. De vuelta

**Desde el otro lado****  
><strong>**De vuelta…**  
><em><br>__"rodéate de la gente que da amor sin pedir nada a cambio, personas que te quieren aun sin saber quién eres."_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la llegada de Samantha Benson a ese mundo tan extraño. Un día abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, en apariencia sí, pero no era lo mismo. Ni ella misma podía darle sentido a su situación. En ocasiones, trataba de actuar como Freddie, nada estudiosa y responsable, siendo más agresiva e intimidante, pero era imposible, ser Sam Puckett no era parte de ella.

Durante sus ratos libres, buscó libros que la ayudarán a explicar ese cambio tan radical en su vida. También evitó con éxito al Freddie de ese mundo y se liberó un par de veces de hacer el show, solo necesitaba fingir que estaba enferma. Por muy extraño que parezca, en ese lugar si funcionaban sus mentiras. Sorprendentemente, Sam se encontró extrañamente satisfactoria la libertad que Pam le daba. Pero no podía negar que ese no podía ser el comportamiento correcto de una madre.

Sam caminó por los pasillos del piso ocho, en Brushwell Plaza. Era tan solitario a las diez de la noche que, estaba segura, ni un alma podía estar en el lugar donde solía vivir en su antigua vida. Después de varios minutos, la rubia se encontraba escondida, en su lugar secreto. Estaba pensando y observando las estrellas, pasatiempo que solía hacer a escondida de sus amigos. Su lugar secreto era especial, allí le habían dado su primer beso, la escalera de incendios.

A veces, ella se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto… sí, su cuarto; y subía hasta la azotea para pensar.

-Otra vez aquí… -dijo Freddie mientras se acercaba a mí. No tenía escapatoria y por primera vez se rindió a seguir escondiéndose.

-Sí, últimamente lo hago… -susurró la rubia sin ánimos.

-Hermosa vista, ¿no lo crees? –murmuró acercándose al borde, aun evitaba mirarla.

-Lo es… ¿Qué quieres, Freddie? –preguntó sin ánimos.

Él frunció el ceño antes de acercarse a Sam, sus ojos mostraban molestia y con razón. Si algo había aprendido en este mundo, era a diferenciar lo malo y lo bueno de sus respuestas. Sin embargo, en ese momento, ella no sabía qué hacer para evitar lo que se le venía.

-A ver, Sam, hay algo que no me está cuadrando. ¿Por qué te ocultas de mí? Primero me besas, te disculpas y te largas. Casi te arrolla un carro y gracias a Dios no fue así, me gritas y me evitas ¿Qué pasa? Eso es lo único que te pido… -Freddie la tenía arrinconada en una esquina, si había algo similar en ambos, era su determinación, eso la cautivaba.

-Yo… es que… tengo que irme… -Sam trató de escabullirse, pero no logró. Freddie la había tomado entre sus brazos y sus labios se estrellaron fuertemente sobre los suyos.

Su corazón se aceleró y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la placentera sensación. Eso era lo más cerca que había estado de besarlo a él, su Freddie, el chico de quien estaba enamorada. Sin embargo, el castaño rompió el beso bruscamente y la miró con extrañeza en sus ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú? Tú no eres mi Sam… -su grito retumbo en sus oídos mientras se helaba su sangre. ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Cómo…? –trató de preguntar sin éxito.

Los ojos penetrantes de Freddie se clavaron en los suyos, le daba la mirada más fría que alguien pudo darle en su vida. De pronto, la rabia dio paso a la tristeza.

-Sé que no eres ella… -susurró con tristeza antes de desaparecer.

La rubia se quedo allí parada, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin saber qué hacer. Nada estaba resultando como esperaba y aun sentía la necesidad de explicarle todo. Ella sentía que le debía sinceridad, solo que no estaba preparada para contarlo. La rubia se dejó caer en el piso duro y permitió que el frio se colara en su cuerpo, solo quería dormir.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido y su garganta arder horrores. No se encontraba en el mismo lugar, una manta cubría su cuerpo y un suave y cómodo colchón yacía bajo su cuerpo. Se incorporó solo para descubrir que estaba en su habitación, pero todo estaba decorado diferente. Las paredes tenían un empapelado color pastel y había muchos muñecos de acción. Ella suspiró abatida al darse cuenta que se trataba de la habitación de Freddie.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó con preocupación. Él estaba sentado en una de las esquinas de la habitación con la laptop en sus piernas.

-Nada bien… -admitió la rubia cabizbaja, no podía mirarlo a los ojos y no sabía por qué.

Ella se levantó y buscó la salida automáticamente, pero él tomó uno de sus brazos frenando su salida.

-No te irás… tienes que explicarme muchas cosas –susurró sin emoción alguna.

Pasaron los minutos y de su boca no salía palabra alguna, era una cobarde. Lo escuchó suspirar mientras se levantaba para luego acercarse a ella. Se sentó a su lado y espero por sus palabras. Sam cerró los ojos mientras un suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que ella era él en este mundo? Seguramente la tomaría como loca, no podía tomar ese riesgo.

-¿Y bien? Necesito que me expliques ya lo que sucede. Eres igual que ella, te llamas igual que ella, pero no eres ella. Necesito que me digas que no me estoy volviendo loco y tengo razón… -dijo apretando sus puños.

-No, no estás loco. Soy Sam, pero no soy tu Sam… -susurró mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. –Quiero despertar de este mal sueño, está no es mi vida… yo no soy así.

Ella guardó silencio por unos minutos, era tan gratificante y perturbador contarle toda la verdad a Freddie Benson, su alter.

-Soy excelente en mis estudios y mi vida es diferente, tengo una madre que me quiere y me compra ropa bonita… Simplemente soy tú… -me levanté acercándome rápidamente a la puerta. –Adiós, Freddie.

Sam lo escuchó seguirle, pero no se iba a detener; aumento la velocidad mientras bajaba las escaleras. Podía sentir que sus pasos eran cada vez más cercanos a ella y solo Dios sabe cuánto deseaba desaparecer. Solo le faltaba un piso para llegar a su libertad, entonces, paso…

-Espera… -su mano tomó su brazo, pero ella no iba a detenerse. Forcejeó para deshacer su agarre, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio. Su cuerpo rodó por las escaleras mientras todo se volvía negro.

Sam escuchó a lo lejos un sonido que la hizo gemir, cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más y más fuerte. Ella abrió los ojos mientras apagaba la molesta alarma, estaba muy cansada y lo que quería en ese momento era seguir durmiendo. Entonces lo notó, su corazón se paralizó por temor a que todo fuera un sueño. Ella se levantó rápidamente, mareándose un poco, antes de mantener el equilibrio y prender la luz del cuarto, era su cuarto.

-Sam, cariño, es hora de tu baño contra los piojos –y esa era su madre, nada había cambiado en ella. -Recuerda, si no empezamos puede llegar tarde y no queremos eso –gritó mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Apúrate, osito, es hora… -dijo mientras abría la puerta para luego dejarla sola y más confundida que nunca.

La rubia tomó el baño sin dirigir palabra alguna a su madre, tenía miedo que todo fuera un sueño, no se quería arriesgar. Mientras desayunaba, no dejaba de meditar las posibilidades de un cambio y que todo volviera a la normalidad. Después de terminar, se despidió de su madre y caminó hacia el colegio, quería pensar sola.

Ella tomó el camino largo, meses atrás habría pensado que eso era una locura. ¿Caminar sola por las calles de Seattle? ¡Ja! todo parecía normal ahora, había ganado más confianza de lo que creyó posible. Ya en el colegio, caminó por los pasillos solo para ser insultada por unos estudiantes, solo que antes no se hubiese atrevido a responder.

-¿Por qué, quieres conocerla? Con gusto te la muestro y así sabremos todo lo poco capaz que eres –dijo la rubia altiva, se podría decir que también había desprecio.

-¿Qué dijiste, ñoña? Si vuelves a decir eso yo te…  
>-¿Tú, qué? ¿Me pegaras? ¡Ja! Eso quiero verlo, así podremos ver lo marica que eres –el chico abrió los ojos como platos y quedo sin habla. –Si no tienes más nada inteligente que decirme, si es que eso puede llamarse inteligencia, apártate de mi camino –la ironía y el desprecio eran latentes en su tono de voz.<p>

La rubia caminaba rápidamente hasta su casillero donde vio a Frank y a Carly.

-Hola chicos, permiso –dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, todo parecía normal se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-Sammy… eh, nosotros… -la rubia frunció el ceño ante la mención de su nombre, eso se escuchaba raro. "Prefiero que me digan Sam" acordó una vocecilla en su cabeza.

-Sí, ya sé. Estaban en su sesión de besos, pero si no se quitan llegaré tarde –dijo sonriente.

-Hola, Carly… nerd –espetó con asco la persona que más había extrañado Sam.

-Freddie… -gritó con felicidad antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa? –balbuceó el castaño ¿sonrojado?

Sam solo se limitó a sonreír, abrió su casillero y buscó lo necesario para sus clases. Pronto fue consciente que sus amigos la observaban sorprendidos, a ella no le importó y de ahora en adelante nunca le iba a importar nada. Solo se limitaría a disfrutar.

Ella había aprendido dos cosas en el otro mundo, la primera era que la vida es una sola y había que disfrutarla; la segunda era que no podía seguir guardando sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, tenía que gritarlo, lo amaba y en algún momento se arriesgaría lo suficiente para demostrarlo.

-Cierra la boca, Puckett, solo te extrañé. Voy a clases, adiós… -gritó la rubia antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

Freddie tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos desorbitados, ella lo había abrazado y ahora estaba diferente, actuaba diferente como si no le temiera. ¿Desde cuándo no le teme? Por otro lado, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte, soñó tantas veces con sentir su cuerpo que le parecía imposible.

-¿Te dijo Freddie? –susurró Carly sorprendida.

-Le dijo Freddie… Oh por Dios... ¿Te abrazo? –preguntó Frank reaccionando y dibujando una sonrisa picara.

-Cállate, Frank, no es nada… -¿O sí?


	9. Puckett  Benson: Parte I

**Desde el otro lado**

**El encierro…**

"_¡Qué diferente sería nuestro mundo si mirásemos con los ojos del corazón!" _

La intensidad de los besos era grande, lo que inició con un roce inocente de labios, terminó por convertirse en una sesión caliente de besos entre Freddie y Sam. Pero Samantha Puckett no podía seguir con esa farsa y al parecer él tampoco.

Freddie la miró a los ojos y le susurró lo que tanto temía, le había descubierto.

-No… no puedo, esto es una maldita farsa que no puedo obviar –él suspiró y pegó su frente en la de Sam antes de escuchar su voz. Tan solo era murmullo que decía "_Yo tampoco…"_ Freddie nunca había besado a Benson de esa forma, la única vez que lo había logrado, se acobardo y dijo la mentira más grande de su vida. Él se había dado cuenta de ello desde el momento que sus labios tocaron los suyos, pero no podía dejarse llevar solo por la emoción del momento.

Estaba enamorado de Samantha no de esta extraña que se parecía a ella.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? –preguntó la rubia mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tal vez porque ella nunca sería capaz de besarme y que está enamorada de Frank –murmuró con amargura. -¿Quién eres?

-Soy tú… o soy como tú –dijo mientras se levantaba. -¿Cómo rayos explicarte algo que no entenderías?

-Tal vez por el principio, ya sé que no eres Samantha… -le dijo mientras gruñía y tapaba sus oídos.

-Lo primero que debes saber es que odio ese nombre, solo dime Sam; segundo, no puedo explicarte nada porque sé que no me entenderías, solo confórmate con saber que yo no soy tu Sam –dijo antes de levantarse y dejarlo solo en la salida de emergencias.

La rubia cerró la puerta de "su habitación" con más fuerza de la que debida y se dejó caer en su cama. Ella estaba cansada de toda esa situación, solo quería dormir y despertar en donde se supone, debería estar. Necesitaba su vida de vuelta, su alocada y extraña familia, sus amigos y sobre todo a él; los necesitaba para sentirse completa. Entre tanto pensar, no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida hasta que los rayos del sol chocaron en su rostro. Sam no quería ir al colegio, ella le daba gracias a Dios porque "su madre", se encontraba en una convención de padres con niños agresivos. Gracias a eso no tenía que rendir cuentas.

Ella tampoco se presentó en la tarde para el ensayo de iCarly, no quería ver su rostro y luchar con el dolor que crecía en su pecho, cada vez que lo observaba. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tanto? se preguntaba una y otra vez. Ya estaba cansada de esa situación, solo quería correr y olvidarse de todo.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a correr desde su habitación hasta la sala, ya no podía más. Al salir, se topó con Carly, Frank y Freddie, pero no se detuvo a escucharlos. Ella podía escuchar sus llamados mientras bajaba por las escaleras, sabía que le seguían, pero no le importaba. Estaba desesperada por desaparecer y perderse de este mundo loco, ya quería de vuelta su vida, quería ser Sam Puckett. Entonces todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor, su cuerpo fue abrazado por el dolor y su cabeza rebotaba contra la escalera hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Horas más tarde o al menos eso pensaba, la rubia abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y de inmediato supo el porqué. Se había quedado dormida en las escaleras del ala este. "_Dios, cada vez es más raro"_ susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos para luego incorporarse lentamente, su cuerpo dolía horrores. Al parecer lo sucedido con Freddie horas atrás fue solo un sueño, entonces ¿Cuánto le tocaba sufrir en ese mundo? Se preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Sam caminaba con la cabeza gacha, no tenía ánimos de mirar al frente y conseguirse con las mismas caras de toda la vida, pero al mismo tiempo distinto. Se acercó a la puerta principal e intentó abrirla sin éxito, la rubia frunció el ceño.

-Sam… -la aludida se giró sorprendida al escuchar su voz y se sorprendió aun más cuando lo vio. –Por favor espera… hablemos.

-Frank, por favor, lo que menos quiero en este momento es hablar contigo –él frunció el ceño y Sam decidió irse.

-No, no… espera un momento, ¿Frank? –preguntó confundido.

-Sí, Frank, ya no trates de confundirme que no lo lograras. Ya sé que Freddie te conto todo, no les diré nada ¿entendido? –decía la rubia caminando cada vez más rápido.

-Si está es otra de tus bromas no lo toleraré… hablaremos del beso ¿sí o no? –Sam abrió los ojos, también le había contado del beso.

-¿Qué quieres hablar? ¿De lo mucho que lo deseaba y de lo mucho que me gusto? Pues sí, me encanto y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Eso cambia algo? –Sam gritaba todo mientras caminaba. Abrió la puerta del salón que solía ser su área de escape en su mundo y ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar la puerta.

-Sam… ¿Puedes dejar de hablar por un momento y escucharme? –gritó Frank llamando su atención. –Bien, todo es tan nuevo que no sé cómo te parecerá esto… a mí también me gusto el beso y no sé quién es ese tal Frank…

-No juegues con mi cordura… -dijo Sam con los dientes apretados-. No quiero que sigas diciendo tonterías, ¿Cómo te pudo gustar si…?

Él la había besado, al principio quedo paralizada, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? Segundos más tarde, ella intentaba separarse de él, pero sus brazos la apresaron con fuerza. Sin embargo, Sam dejó de forcejear cuando lo fijo su mirada en la suya, esa era la mirada que tantas veces derretía sus barreras y aceleraba su corazón.

-¿Freddie? –susurró con voz temblorosa haciéndolo sonreír.

-No sé lo que estabas pensando, Puckett… -susurró él de vuelta rozando sus labios. –No sé lo que está pasando, pero… lo quiero averiguar… contigo –murmuró antes de besarla.

La mente de Sam había quedado en blanco, si eso era un sueño se iba a permitir disfrutar el momento. Cuando Freddie estaba a punto de separarse ella respondió, sus manos subieron hasta su cuello y sus labios se movieron lentamente. La rubia podía sentir el latido acelerado en su pecho y los de él, sus besos eran delicados y llenos de significado; significado que la rubia no sabía descifrar.

Ambos chicos rompieron el contacto sin abrir los ojos, trataban de recuperar el aire. Freddie fue el primero en abrir los ojos, no podía creer lo hermosa que era esa chica y lo tarde que se había dado cuenta.

-¿Desde cuándo? –susurró Freddie acariciando su rostro.

-Desde que te conozco… creo… lo confirmé el día de nuestro primer beso –dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa.

-A mí también me gustas… -dijo el castaño acariciando sus risos. –No sé en qué momento y aun estoy confundido, pero quiero descubrir de que se trata junto a ti. ¿Quieres probar? –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sam se deslizó en la pared con los ojos cerrados, se preguntaba cuándo iba a terminar todo, no podía durar para siempre ese sueño. Se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo. Carly los estaba llamando, el castaño la miro a los ojos y sonrió antes de responder.

-La conseguiste, que bien… -chillo Carly emocionada. –Nos tenías preocupados, te buscamos por horas.

"_¿Por horas?"_se preguntó Sam en su mente.

-Ya hemos aclarado muchas cosas… -respondió Freddie sonriente.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la morena impaciente.

-No lo sé, ella aun no me responde… -la rubia observaba a sus amigos confundida.

-Pues decídete, amiga, el encierro termina en pocos minutos… -gritó Carly desde la puerta. Sam estaba confundida.

-¿En… encierro? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… ¿Cómo puede ser la vida tan injusta? –la rubia gimió cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-No es un sueño, Sam –dijo Freddie acercándose a ella- ¿Qué harás mañana en la noche?

-No… nada –dijo la rubia no muy convencida.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar y luego… no sé, una película? –preguntó Freddie acercándose a sus labios.

La rubia no respondió, solo se limitó a asentir antes de sentir los labios de Freddie sobre los suyos. Pero el beso dejo de ser delicado, era más necesitado como si por medio de este trataran de demostrar sus sentimientos y conseguir más.

-Entonces es una cita… -susurró Freddie levantándose y dibujando una sonrisa.

Él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y Sam se quejo.

-Cárgame…

-Ven aquí, princesa Puckett… -se agachó mientras la rubia lo tomaba del cuello y rodeaba su cuerpo con sus piernas.

Había vuelto… no iba a desperdiciar esta segunda oportunidad.


	10. Nota

Acomodé la historia, después de tanto releer y analizar ya creo que lo he acomodado. Al menos se entiende más. Sé tu el critico

_**La autora**_

_**Isa 3**_


	11. Te amo, tal y como eres

Creo que cumpliré casi un año sin publicar esta historia... wow, pero necesito terminar lo inconcluso en ella. Desde el otro lado nace como regalo a mi mejor amiga, pero simplemente le perdí el gusto y estuvo apunto de terminarla de la peor manera, por eso me detuve. Es una historia corta que no necesita de mucho, espero les guste este capitulo, tanto como me gustó a mí.

Besos

Isa

* * *

><p><strong>Desde el otro lado<strong>

**Te amo, tal y como eres**

Cuando Sam abrió los ojos, supo que algo había cambiado, no parecía estar en un sueño como lo sentía antes; era tan real como irreal. Le parecía imposible creer que todo lo que había vivido era una mentira, algo que había soñado nada más.

Se levantó percatándose del silencio en la casa, su madre no estaba o estaba durmiendo, de todas formas ella nunca fue una mujer de hacer desayunos por sus hijos, ni nada parecido. Buscó entre sus cosas algo que ponerse, para luego darse una ducha rápida. Se detuvo un segundo antes de salir, ella no podía creer la situación en la que vivía; después de haber vivido en carne propia la vida como una Benson, su realidad, no parecía tan buena.

Salió del remolque y comenzó un largo recorrido hasta la escuela. Nunca fue estudiosa, no quiso sobresalir, pero ahora se había dado cuenta que tal vez, solo tal vez, estudiar un poco y esforzarse, no estaba tan mal. El recorrido por el parque y calles de Seattle fue tranquilo, esa parte la extrañaba. La libertad de vagar a su antojo, pero no podía negar que, esa sobreprotección, le agradaba ya que se sentía querida y amada.

Sam se encogió de hombros, muchos de los pensamientos que tenía en su mente eran vagos e inconclusos. Subió las escaleras de la entrada principal, respiró profundo antes de entrar y enfrentarse con la nueva realidad. Al principio se sintió cohibida, esa mañana cuando decidió que lo mejor era cambiar un poco su estilo, más por ella que por otra persona, no pensó sentirse así.

A lo lejos vio a Freddie y a su amiga Carly, estaban hablando o Carly era la que hablaba y él se limitaba a asentir, tenía la mirada fija en la dirección por donde venía Sam, solo que no la había notado. La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, algo de ese cuadro le parecía gracioso; Carly hablando de sabrá Dios que chico y él escuchando o aparentando escuchar.

-Deja al pobre chico, no le importan tus citas, Shay –a esas alturas, Freddie tenía sus ojos fijos en ella y dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios, con un poco de sorpresa.

-Sam, viniste… -dijo Carly sorprendida, de seguro pensaba que iba a escapar.

-Claro, mamá nunca se pierde una clase –la rubia les guiñó un ojo antes de abrir su casillero.

Freddie esbozó una sonrisa, esa era una gran mentira, algo la tenía que impulsar a asistir y esperaba, muy en el fondo, que el causante fuera él. El timbre de entrada resonó por todo el lugar, no les dio tiempo de hablar. Para cuando llegaron al aula de clases, Sam y Freddie se sentaron a una distancia considerablemente cerca.

Matemáticas nunca había sido tan aburrida para Freddie, la presencia de la rubia lo distraía y los besos de la noche anterior, esos recuerdos, inundaban su mente tentándolo por más. Mientras la profesora estaba entretenida explicando unos ejercicios, él decidió actuar; escribió en un papel, una nota para Sam. La rubia vio desde el rabillo del ojo como le hacía señas, se giró y tomó la nota extrañada.

"_Hoy en la noche, no te habrás olvidado de eso, Puckett"_

Sam sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de responder.

"_Tranquilízate, ñoño. Mamá nunca olvida…"_

Esperó unos segundos antes de recibir su respuesta.

"_Ponte algo bonito y trata de ir con el estomago vacio porque te va a encantar"_

Sam comenzó a reír y a negar con la cabeza.

"_Mi boca y yo estamos listas para lo que sea…"_

Ella vio de reojo como él se mordía el labio, había entendido bien el doble sentido en esas líneas. Se sonrojó y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, ese maldito nerd la iba a volver loca y por desgracia, le encantaba la sensación.

Con el pasar de las horas, se le hizo imposible concentrarse. Primero, ¿Qué llevaría? Ella no era de esas chicas que conservaba ropa fresita en su armario. Tal vez, su hermana Melanie tenía algo guardado en su armario y estaba más que dispuesta en saquearlo, para salvar su noche con él.

Carly, como era de esperarse, la ayudo a peinarse y vestirse; de todas formas, Sam no es de esas niñas que cuidan su imagen. Toda la tarde se quejó, no le gustaba el peinado, tampoco el maquillaje. Ella tenía esa loca idea en la cabeza que, mientras más sencilla mejor.

-Estás arruinando mi obra de arte… -gritó Carly desde la cama.

-Cállate, Shay. Sí el ñoño quiere salir conmigo, tiene que aceptarme como soy –sentenció la rubia muy segura de sus palabras. –Además, parecía un payaso… ahora estoy mejor.

La morena hizo una mueca, no estaba de acuerdo con el escaso maquillaje en la rubia. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Estoy muy orgullosa, este paso que estás dando… tu cambio, todo –susurró Carly con lágrimas en los ojos. –Siempre me los imaginé juntos.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Sam sorprendida.

-Sí, cuando Freddie se unió a nuestro extraño dúo y pasamos a ser un trío, de lo más extraño debo decir –las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de ambas chicas-, tenía la leve corazonada que quedarían como pareja o juntos como amigos. Pero esa ilusión caía por el comportamiento de Freddie y tu forma de tratarlo. Jamás imaginé que si, en definitiva, Sam Puckett sentía algo por él.

La rubia la miró fijamente desde el espejo y suspiró.

-No es que sintiera algo por él desde el principio, todo fue celos y ganas de hacerlo desaparecer por querer robarse a mi única amiga –Carly sonrió y ella le correspondió. –Pero sí, a medida que pasaron los años, me comenzó a gustar… y creo que estoy enamorada de ese cerebrito.

Sam se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró, la morena por su parte, no se esperaba tal confesión.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, Carly. El chico no sabe lo que hace, tal vez solo fue el beso y todo lo demás, pero en definitiva no soy su chica –Sam guardo unos segundos de silencio-. No está tan loco para hacerlo, ya sabes…

Tres golpes en la puerta la hicieron saltar, ella sabía que era estúpido hacerlo, que estar nerviosa era una locura. Sam miró a Carly que sonreía de oreja a oreja por su reacción y le dijo que se fuera, que no se olvidara de contar todos los detalles.

-No puedo salir así… -chilló desesperada mientras se señalaba.

-¿Estás demente? Te ves súper hermosa, Sam –dijo Carly girándola para que se observara en el espejo. –Una par de jeans ajustados, una camisa hermosa con unas argollas y zapatos al juego. Además de tu cabello suelto y ordenado, estás hermosa.

La rubia suspiro e intento calmarse, tal vez tenía razón. Caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta de entrada y suspiró. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó sin aliento, ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Freddie tenía un aspecto increíble, nunca pensó verlo de esa forma. Una chaqueta negra, con una franela gris y unos jeans negros; definitivamente ese no era el chico bobo al que solía humillar.

-¿Estás lista? –la voz del castaño salió forzada y con un poco de temblor en ella, estaba nervioso.

-Sí… -se limitó a responder.

Ambos caminaron hasta el coche, él le abrió la puerta y le levantó una ceja, ella no pudo evitar girar los ojos y sonreír. El resto del viaje en el coche fue silencioso y tranquilo, no incomodo como pensaron que sería. Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Sam no pudo evitar gritar de emoción. Estaban en el restaurant más famoso de Seattle, bueno uno de tantos, "Icon Grill".

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí? –Preguntó como si fuera una niña haciéndolo reír también.

-Sí, Ahora usted y yo tendremos una cena, estilo Puckett –Freddie le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.

El corazón de la rubia martillaba con fuerza en su pecho, ¿Estaba alucinando o Freddie coqueteó con ella?

-Vamos, Princesa Puckett, muero de hambre –él se veía muy tranquilo, pero la verdad era que por dentro moría de nervios.

Cuando entraron, a Sam casi se le cae la mandíbula. Los olores, la decoración, todo era perfecto. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablaron de muchas cosas, menos de la que verdad importaba. A Sam le parecía decepcionante, pero le brindaba una sensación de alivio al mismo tiempo. Freddie pagó la cuenta y volvieron al coche, su noche se había terminado o al menos eso pensaba la rubia.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó de pronto, ese no era el camino hacia Brushwell.

-Ya lo verás, es algo que solía hacer con mi padre, pero… -Sam notó como su sonrisa se borró y luego negaba con su cabeza. –Nada, ya lo verás.

Ella decidió no preguntar, respetaría su silencio al menos por esta vez. Cuando llegaron, ella se sorprendió.

-¿La marina?

-Sí, acompáñame –susurró Freddie con voz ronca. Sam se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero no quiso decir o hacer algo al respecto.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño bote, bueno… depende a lo que se crea como pequeño porque para Sam eso era inmenso. El primero en subir fue Freddie, luego le tendió la mano a la rubia para que subiera.

-¿Sabes hacer esto? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-No temas, te va a gustar… -dijo el castaño antes de encender el motor de la lancha y comenzar su recorrido.

La rubia no podía estar más maravillada, no había visto la ciudad desde allí y menos de noche. Las luces y edificaciones, todo parecía tan irreal. Ella no se dio cuenta cuando Freddie apagó el motor y se acercó hasta abrazarla.

-¿Te gusta? –Al principio ella se tensó, pero lentamente se dejó reconfortar por la tibieza de su cuerpo.

-Sí…

-Tenía planeado hacer esto con alguien especial… desde hace mucho –el corazón de Sam se estrujo de dolor.

-¿Por qué malgastar algo así conmigo? –Su voz falló gracias al nudo en su garganta.

Freddie no respondió de inmediato, se limitó a hacer silenció hasta encontrar las palabras correctas.

-Cuando era más niño y te conocí, me dejé deslumbrar por la belleza exterior de Carly, pero tú siempre te interponías en mi camino. Te burlabas y me humillabas a cada segundo –la rubia se encogió ante sus palabras y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. –Pero me hiciste ver, siempre lo hiciste… me decías que ella nunca me iba a querer y creo que siempre lo supe. Cuando compartimos nuestro primer beso, fue como… fue como estar en caída libre todo el tiempo. Fueron segundos tan cortos que deseé tener un botón de pausa y alargarlo.

Sam se giró sorprendida. Sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo especial y sus labios una sonrisa.

-Tarde tanto para entender porque me dejaba golpear y maltratar, nunca fui débil, solo te complacía porque eso te hacía feliz –la boca de la rubia se abrió un poco por la sorpresa. –Sin embargo, estaba condenado a fingir que no me gustaba lo que hacías hasta la otra noche, cuando me besaste…

Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los de ella, su respiración entrecortada chocó con la suya y le hizo estremecer. Todo parecía irreal, sin embargo, era tan perfecto que no lo creía. Freddie le correspondía de una forma que nunca creyó capaz. Ella había cambiado tanto, su viaje a otro universo. Era un poco más estudiosa de lo normal y había algo diferente en ella que resultaba atrayente para Freddie, más de lo que ya le atraía.

Freddie atrapó el labio inferior de Sam haciéndola estremecer, las manos de la rubia se cerraron en su cuello con fuerza, temiendo desfallecer por ese acto.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? -susurró Freddie. Sus frentes unidas y sus labios a punto de tocarse nuevamente. Solo hacía falta una respuesta.

-Si quiero... -Sam soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, para luego ser besada por él.

-Te quiero… -le susurró entre besos y ella solo se dejaba besar. –Estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace tanto, Sam…

Él la miraba a los ojos, buscando algún signo de miedo.

-Yo también… -susurró la rubia antes de besarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron esa noche entre besos y confesiones, era una noche perfecta.

Por otro lado, la Señora Benson daba vueltas en la sala de los Shay. Se veía molesta y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Eran las siete de la mañana y ninguno de los dos había vuelto.

-Te juro que si esa niña le hizo algo a mi Freddie… -fue interrumpida abruptamente.

Sam y Freddie llegan agarrados de la mano y con una mirada soñadora en el rostro.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi bebé? –Reclamó Marissa a gritos.

-Nada… -suspiró antes de despedirse con una seña y subir las escaleras lentamente.

-¿Freddie, qué tienes que decir? –Preguntó ella en reproche.

-Nada, solo que estoy feliz –susurró de forma audible antes de dar la media vuelta y dejar a todos sorprendidos en la sala.

undefined


	12. Enamorada

**Desde el otro lado**

**Enamorada**

Samantha arreglaba un problema en el sitio web, tenía horas tratando de solucionar ese problema. Ella se mordía el labio fuertemente, trataba de no pensar en nada, pero quería salir de ese lugar. La tensión era palpable.

-Hey, Benson, estás súper rara -dijo Carly con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

Si algo había aprendido era a diferenciar su forma de ser real a la falsa. Carly levantaba mucho las cejas y su voz se convertía en una molestia.

-Yo me siento genial, no me importa lo que otras personas piensen -respondió la rubia dibujando su sonrisa falsa.

-¡Oh! Eso está bien, pero tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear, amiga –Sam levantó una ceja y ahogó una carcajada, por el bien del grupo.

-Déjala, amor, tal vez es una nueva faceta –indicó Frank besando la frente de su novia. –Ya se le pasará.

La rubia lo miró con odio, en mucho tiempo pensó, que él era el indicado. Siempre dándole la espalda a la persona que de verdad importaba, Freddie. En el exterior, los dos eran una gota de agua, completamente iguales, pero internamente era otra cosa. Con el tiempo notó, que Frank deseaba atención de las chicas y de los adultos, siempre queriendo resaltar para aumentar su ego. En cambio, Freddie trataba de no figurar, de ser un cero a la izquierda para no llamar la atención de nadie; aun así, el castaño era una buena persona, que se preocupaba por sus amigos y muy en el fondo de su familia.

Sam dejó escapar un suspiró y negó con la cabeza susurrando palabras como: "Podría ser más idiota" o "Maldito egocentrista".

-¿Qué dijiste, estúpida? –Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Oh! No lo hiciste –alzó la voz llamando la atención de cierto castaño. –No tienes derecho a llamarme así…

-Pero tu si tienes todo el derecho de llamar a mi novio "Maldito egocentrista" –afirmó con sorna e ira.

-No, Shay… tengo todo el maldito derecho… -afirmó resaltando cada palabra. –Estoy cansada de esto, de ser su muñequita de trapo, que con un movimiento de ojos ya quiere que haga lo que quiera. Sácate ese chip del cerebro…

-Aquí la única que tiene un chip eres tú, cosa rara –Sam abrió los ojos como platos y Carly se sintió complacida.

-¿Sabes? No creo arrepentirme de lo que diré, nunca… -la rubia se acercó a Carly peligrosamente. –Renuncio a iCarly, renuncio a tu vida, a su vida y la de él –dijo señalando a Freddie, a ese punto se le quebró la voz. –Renuncio…

-¡Bah! No nos importas, tenemos la pagina y nos has enseñado a cómo usarla –Sam comenzó a reírse de las palabras de su ex amiga. ¿Cómo pudo considerarla así?

-Eso es lo que crees. Pobre, pobre, Carly Shay… -fingía lastima y compasión. –No creas que regalaré cuatro años así por así…

-Ya, chicas… -Frank se acercó a Sam que recogía sus cosas y le tomó la mano. –Por favor, tú eres alguien especial en nuestras vidas. No dejes que una simple pelea nos separe.

Sam no apartó la mirada de sus manos, él las tomaba con fuerza y seguridad, fingida seguridad. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver su atrevimiento y al recordar lo estúpida que fue. ¿Cómo pudo estar enamorada de ese chico? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no lo estuvo nunca, solo estaba cegada con la belleza. Se mordió el labio para no reír, ella amaba a Freddie y este idiota pensaba que podía utilizar ese mal rasgo de niño bueno.

Entonces lo entendió, ¡Amaba a Freddie! ¡Estaba enamorada de Freddie! Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, acababa de resolver el problema de todo un año.

-Sé que quieres a Frank para ti, pero no lo lograras –gritó Carly con furia, apartando las manos de su novio de ella. Para Sam eso fue la última gota y después se daría golpes, por haber dicho lo que dijo.

-No seas estúpida -bramó sorprendiendo a las tres personas que estaban en el estudio. -Frank y tu pueden irse al demonio si eso quieren, yo estoy enamorada de Freddie... –abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a hiperventilar, lo había hecho, lo había dicho.

No se atrevió a mirarlo, no podría soportar las burlas de su parte y se giró dispuesta a que se la tragara la tierra, con gusto desaparecería. Bajó las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos, tenía que esconderse, en la escalera de incendios no era buena idea ya que él sabía que era su lugar secreto. Así que opto por subir a la azotea, allí estaría sola y nadie la encontraría, ni siquiera su madre. A ella era la que menos quería ver, no soportaría un mal comentario hacia el castaño.

Por otro lado, Freddie tenía el corazón acelerado y no había explotado en carcajadas o gritos, por el ambiente que había en el estudio. Su hermano y su cuñada no habían cerrado sus bocas, estaban sorprendidos por la noticia y no los culpaba, él también lo estaba. Sin embargo, no aprobaba como la habían tratado, era hora que esa chica despertara.

Se dejó caer en uno de los muebles, tratando de procesar todo. La rubia estaba enamorada de él y no de su hermano perfecto. ¡Era insano! gritaba en su mente. Era la primera vez que alguien lo prefería a él y no a Frank, el niño de las perfectas notas e intachable expediente.

-Pss, de seguro está mintiendo -dijo Frank sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. -Total, siempre ha estado enamorada de mí...

Freddie no podía creerlo, se levantó y los fulminó con la mirada.

-Ambos se merecen, no puedo creer que ella sea tan estúpida, para aceptar amigos como ustedes -dijo Freddie con amargura en su voz antes de desaparecer.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, llegó a la conclusión que necesitaba pensar. La escalera incendios estaría ocupada por un buen rato y él no sentía mucha confianza, no como para enfrentarla. Así que decidió irse a la azotea, allí nadie lo molestaría y tendría tiempo para pensar en cómo debía actuar. Esperó el elevador, para luego subir lentamente hasta la azotea, 20 pisos a partir del 8. Allí, solo, pudo sonreír y expresar todo lo que sentía.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron quiso gritar, no podía creer que esa chica pensara lo mismo. Samantha Benson estaba allí, sentada en uno de los respiradores, abrazándose a sí misma con fuerza. Él sopeso las posibilidades, ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Sería correcto hablarle? ¿Y si negaba todo?

-Si vienes a burlarte es mejor que te vayas, no estoy de ánimos -susurró Sam con tristeza.

Freddie se sorprendió ante sus palabras, se escucha herida y temerosa al mismo tiempo. No podía dejar de darle crédito, todos esos años molestándola, ya había llegado a su límite y la entendía. Entonces, el decidió no prestarle atención y sentarse a su lado. Vio como se removía nerviosa en su lugar, sus puños apretados como si esperara lo peor. "Como me encanta esta chica" dijo una voz en su mente y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Después de unos minutos, él fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Es cierto, todo lo que dijiste allá adentro? –Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quejo antes de asentir.

-Pero la verdad yo no estoy de ánimos para que me lo eches en cara. Eso no debí decirlo nunca –susurró con tristeza, abrazándose más si eso era posible. –Sé que no soy la clase de chica que llama la atención. ¡Soy un completo desastre! ¿No? –Dijo ella dejando escapar risas de amargura.

-Pues… ¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo? –Ella negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, si eres un desastre…

Ella le dio un manotazo y luego se quejo, odiaba ser tan débil.

-Te dije que no fueras sincero… -aun hablando de algo serio, él se burlaba.

-Y eso hice, no fui sincero –admitió el castaño con una sonrisa en los labios, pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes no…? –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Estaba haciendo lo que ella creía? -¿Qué quieres decir?

-No eres un completo desastre y si eres la clase de chica que llama la atención de cualquiera –susurró Freddie con voz temblorosa, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. –Yo veo en ti muchas cosas, Samantha…

-Dime, Sam… -susurró con voz temblorosa. -¿Qué puedes ver tu, en mí?

Freddie sonrió y se arrodilló frente a ella para mirarla. Apartó un mechón dorado de su rostro y le dijo.

-Veo a alguien inteligente, capaz de hacer lo que quiera sin ayuda de nadie… veo a una toda una potencia, una mujer que espera salir –Sam abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Sí, serás una mujer muy hermosa, más de lo que será Carly y eso es lo que despierta sus celos. Tú recibes todas las miradas del colegio… incluyéndome –susurró con desconfianza, no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos.

Entonces, él se perdió en sus ojos y suspiró.

-Me gustas desde hace tanto… también estoy enamorado de ti –susurró con voz temblorosa. –Todos prefieren a mi hermano, él es perfecto y yo…

Ella no lo dejo terminar, sus labios chocaron con los suyos con fuerza. El castaño dejó escapar un grito ahogado antes de atraerla más a su cuerpo. La necesitaba tanto como se necesita al aire.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo duro ese beso, ni los siguientes, pero se vieron en la necesidad de romper el dulce contacto porque los rayos del sol se alzaban en el horizonte. Bajaron las escaleras con una sonrisa en sus labios, no había necesidad de palabras o preguntas, se pertenecían y ya.

-Samantha Benson, aléjate de ese delincuente –gritó su madre en pleno pasillo.

-No es un delincuente, mamá. ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? –La mujer grito sorprendida y se acercó rápidamente. ¡Zaz! La cachetada se escuchó en todo el lugar y el silencio reino.

-Estoy enamorada de él, ni tu ni nadie me separara de Freddie –bramó y todo se volvió borroso a su alrededor.

-Sam, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Freddie preocupado.

-No lo sé… todo es… me duele el cuerpo… me duele todo –gimió cayendo al piso. –Ayúdame…

-No, Sam… no te duermas… despierta –escuchaba su voz preocupada. -¡Despierta!

"_Despierta", "Debes despertar"_

Y eso hizo… o eso creyó hacer.

* * *

><p>Solo faltan dos capitulos y será el fin. Espero les guste<p>

Besos

Isa


	13. Abre los ojos

**Desde el otro lado  
>Abre los ojos<strong>

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una habitación blanca, todo era del mismo color; la cama, las paredes, el armario y hasta las ventanas tenían ese intenso brillo blanquecino. Me quejé sin miramientos hasta que escuché a otra persona hablarme.

-Hasta que despiertas. ¿Acaso tú entiendes este lugar? -Mi boca se abrió ligeramente, era como verme al espejo.

-¿Melanie? –La vi enarcar una ceja y negar con la cabeza.

-No, la verdad es que soy tú –se limitó a responder mientras caminaba hacía mi. –Tengo un par de horas despierta y la verdad es que este lugar no tiene sentido. No hay puertas, ni ventanas y solo dos camas; la tuya y la mía –señaló aburrida.

Si ella no era Melanie eso quería decir… -¿Benson?

-Bingo… -susurró ella con la mirada fija en el suelo blanco. –Pensé que eras un sueño…

-Yo también –admití acercándome a ella. – ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? ¿Qué fue lo último que te sucedió?

-Peleé con mi madre porque no quería que estuviera con Freddie –dijo con la mirada llena de fuego. –Pero no permitiré que ella me aleje de él así que la enfrenté… solo después sentí un dolor en mi pecho y todo desapareció…

-Yo solo me acosté a dormir después de mi cita con Freddie –murmuré. -¿Qué debemos hacer aquí?

-Lo mismo que nos sucedió cuando intercambiamos de lugar… creo que tenemos que darnos cuenta de algo –susurró pensativa.

Pasamos largas horas en silencio, no es que no quisiera hablarle, pero ambas tratábamos de descubrir lo que nos pasaba. En ocasiones me quedaba dormida, cuando mi mente no podía imaginar la posible solución. Entonces una idea loca cruzó por mi mente, ¿sería posible? Me giré solo un poco para ver a mi otro yo sentada con la mirada perdida, de seguro pensando.

¿Y si esa chica era yo? Tendría un poco de lógica que yo me imaginara todo esto. Pero no entiendo, si ella era yo entonces… ¿estaba loca? Algo me había afectado tanto como para dejarme de esta forma, tal vez un golpe o…

-El carro… -susurré.

Sí, es definitivo, estoy loca. Solo una persona no cuerda es capaz de imaginar esto. Tengo a mi otro yo justo al frente y ella parece no importarle, es más parece estar fascinada y después de la conversación más extraña de mi vida he llegado a esta conclusión.

-Sam... ¿Crees que esto solo ha estado en nuestra mente? -Me giré sorprendida ante su pregunta, yo estaba pensando en lo mismo. -Es que... de las dos, solo tú sufriste un accidente...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunté sorprendida.

-Bueno… Carly y Freddie –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Debí imaginarlo…

-¿Puedo saber lo que sucedió? –Asentí y suspiré antes de contarle.

-Estábamos en el encierro cuando sucedió… -ella frunció el ceño y sonreí. –El encierro es cuando, literalmente, nos encierran en el colegio para terminar proyectos. De cualquier forma, estaba tratando de esconderme de Carly y sus preguntas de que si me gustaba Brad o no. Encontré el sitio indicado para esconderme, ya sabes ella puede ser un dolor de culo a veces –la escuché reír y asentir con la cabeza. Por lo visto si esta chica era una extensión de mí ser debía ser la parte más tranquila, la que utilizaba para imitar a Mel.

-Después de un rato Freddie apareció, intentó convencerme que Brad era un buen chico y que sabía que yo tenía miedo de demostrar mis sentimientos; no sé que me paso, pero sus palabras calaron hondo. Así que lo besé –dije con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar ese día. –No lo sé, pero me dio miedo y huí… pero el muy idiota comenzó a perseguirme y Carly a abordarme de nuevo.

-Puede ser estresante a veces, a mi no me dejaba de preguntar por ese beso y yo no sabía cómo responderle –aseguró con los labios fruncidos. –Debo admitir que ese chico te conoce bien…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Él me beso y luego me echó en cara que yo no era su Sam –respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Si todo esto está en nuestra mente… una de nosotras dos desaparecerá y no volverá.

-Eso creo… pero también creo que, seas tú o yo, formamos parte de nuestro ser. ¡Wao, Puckett que cursi! –Susurré con una sonrisa en los labios que fue correspondida por ella. –Si eres tú la que vuelve… ¿lucharías por tu Freddie?

-Ahora más que nunca. Lo amo –respondió con una sonrisa en los labios. -¿Lo harías tu?

-Si aun recuerdo todo esto… no perderé la oportunidad más grande de mi vida. Estoy enamorada de Freddie y eso no lo cambiará nadie, ni siquiera los miedos que tengo hacía los compromisos… él no sería capaz de dañarme.

Ella iba a responder, pero escuchamos un llanto que nos dejó petrificadas.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Sam? -Preguntó mi otro yo y sí, lo había escuchado.

"Te necesito conmigo, Sam... Quiero que me mires cuando te diga que estoy enamorado de ti... siempre lo he estado" -Esa voz era tan familiar, mientras más caminaba hacia la ventana lo escuchaba. -"No puedes dejarme, no cuando me acabo de enterar que sientes lo mismo que yo"

-¿Sabes quién es? –Pregunté embelesada. Minutos atrás no había nada en las paredes y ahora estaba un ventanal gigante.

-No… su voz no me suena… -respondió ella con el ceño fruncido. -¿Por qué te acercas a la pared?

-¿Es que no lo ves? –Pregunté en medio de un susurró.

-No…

De pronto no solo era su llanto, había una mujer con él y lloraba de igual forma; soltaba pequeños gritos ahogados mientras que los sollozos más fuertes salían de él. Me giré solo un poco para darme cuenta que yo estaba sola y que Sam había desaparecido como todo lo que había en esa habitación. Me atreví a tocar la ventana y como si se tratara de una aspiradora me succionó.

Sentía como mi cuerpo caía en picada hacía la oscuridad. De pronto sentí frió y mi cuerpo mojado. Sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y las gotas de lluvia que caían fuerte en mi rostro. Intenté abrir mis ojos y enfocar la vista en la persona que lloraba por mí, pero reconocí su aroma, no me hacía falta verlo para saberlo. Mi visión nublada por... la verdad es no lo sabía. Solo sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, los brazos de Freddie en mi cuerpo y sus sollozos. ¡Alto! ¿Freddie llorando?

Intenté moverme y solo pude escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa. Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro con delicadeza, como si pudiera romperme con solo tocarme.

-¿Sam? -Preguntó mirándome, yo solo pude asentir antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Al principio me sorprendí, pero luego me dejé envolver por esa sensación.


	14. Amor solo tiene cuatro letras

**Desde el otro lado**

**Amor solo tiene cuatro letras **

Sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, las gotas de lluvia caían fuertes en mi rostro. Mi visión nublada por... la verdad es no lo sabía. Solo sentía mi cuerpo adolorido, los brazos de Freddie en mi cuerpo y sus sollozos. ¡Alto! ¿Freddie llorando?

Intenté moverme y solo pude escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿Sam? -Preguntó mirándome, yo solo pude asentir antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

No sé si todo esto fue un sueño, pero el recuerdo de sus cálidos labios no abandonaba mi mente. Quiero decir, ni en mis locos y profundos sueños imaginé que Freddie me correspondería de esta manera. Pero… ¿me ha correspondido o es otra invención de mi cerebro? Sea lo que sea no quería abrir mis ojos y descubrir la verdad; no quería abrir los ojos y ver que seguía en ese mundo extraño, no creo poder sopórtalo.

Ya no sentía las gotas tampoco el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo, solo confort. De vez en cuando escuchaba murmullos, en su mayoría de mujeres que ni siquiera conocía. A veces era consciente de una mano que apretaba con fuerza la mía, de resto todo es muy confuso.

-¿Samantha? ¿Puedes escucharme? –Me percaté de la voz de un hombre, pero estaba tan cansada. –Sus pupilas se dilatan y tiene reacciones hacia mi voz, esta respondiendo bien a la operación y creo que, apenas despierte, podrá irse a su casa.

-Gracias, Robert… -escuché la voz de una mujer adulta. –Mi bebé está muy preocupado por ella –de pronto hubo silencio, fue momentáneo. –Detesto admitirlo, pero ella también me preocupa y si la felicidad de mi hijo está en esa chica… lo apoyaré.

-No te preocupes, vendré en un par de horas –dijo el hombre al que reconocí como Robert.

-Gracias… -se limitó a responder la mujer.

Por varios segundos no supe nada de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. No sabía quien era esa mujer y tampoco del chico de quien hablaban. Me tenía cansada esta situación quería abrir mis ojos, pero parecía que mis parpados estaban sellados. Con un poco de concentración pude mover el dedo de mi pie, lo había sentido y casi grito… bueno si mi cuerpo me dejaba.

-Yo sabía que mi bebé esta enamorado de ti. Lo podía ver en su mirada y en su modo de reaccionar cuando te veía. En como te miraba cuando creía que nadie lo observaba –la escuché suspirar. –Mi reacción viable fueron los celos, pero creo que me equivoque. Él no te quiere… él te ama, Sam –su voz se rompió mientras se sacudía la nariz. –Tienes que luchar por tu vida y si de verdad amas a Freddie… lucha por él.

Mi corazón se aceleró, no solo lo sentía si no que lo escuchaba. Además de escuchar un horrible estallido de sonidos como una alarma y un pitido acelerado… al igual que mi corazón. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero todo lo que escuchaba era esa horrible alarma y muchas personas tocándome. Mi pecho dolía a causa del desespero, esto no iba a poder más que yo. Con un último esfuerzo logré mover mi brazo y de pronto una luz cegadora que me hizo daño.

Gemí, pero no había sonido. Mi cuerpo dolía horrores, por segunda vez fui consciente de eso. Todo a mí alrededor era borroso, no podía ni distinguir a quien sea que estuviese a mi lado en ese momento.

-A ver… tranquilízate que te harás daño Samantha –esa voz. Comencé a buscar su voz, pero esta vez no mostraba tanto desespero. –Soy yo Marissa, quédate tranquila.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y traté de relajarme. Todas esas personas tocaron mi cuerpo y preguntaron cosas que ni yo podía responder.

-Aprieta mi mano si tu respuesta es afirmativa, Samantha –sentí como tomó mi mano y yo la apreté. –Esta consciente, pregunta Robert…

-Muy bien. ¿Es tu nombre Samantha Joey Puckett? –Apreté la mano como me lo indicaron.

-Afirmativo…

-¿Tienes 16 años? –no hice nada… yo era un año mayor que Freddie.

-Samantha, ¿tienes 17? –está vez apreté su mano.

Después de eso preguntas iban y venían, algo fastidioso pero imagino que era rutina. Luego de que se fuera el doctor me limité a escuchar, tengo que saber lo que pasa a mí alrededor, lo necesito. Ni quería abrir los ojos, esa sensación de nubosidad me mataba.

-¿Quieres saber lo que te paso? –Apreté su mano con mucha fuerza porque la escuché quejarse. –Tranquila… -dijo soltando una risita para luego continuar. –La noche en el encierro besaste a mi hijo y luego saliste huyendo. Creo que tenías mucho miedo porque ni siquiera miraste a los lados y una camioneta te atropelló… Freddie llamó a emergencias e hizo todo lo necesario para mantenerte con vida.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Freddie te trajo a la vida dos veces. A pesar que tu corazón dejó de latir por poco tiempo, segundos tal vez, logró rescatarte –susurró eso último antes de escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, ahora sabía que estaba en un hospital. –Bebé… Osito…

-Mamá por favor… no estoy de ánimos –escuché el sonido de otra puerta.

-Mi hijo ha estado triste desde que tú entraste en el coma y a la vez aliviado. ¿Te confieso algo? –Apreté su mano ansiosa. –Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, a veces dejamos escapar a las personas que amamos. Ahora levántale el animo a mi hijo –murmuró antes de partir.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Luego una tonada suave inundó mis sentidos, era una de mis canciones favoritas y él estaba comenzando a tararearla. Escuché el sonido suave del papel y luego el rasgar del lápiz, estaba estudiando. Pudieron ser horas y no me aburriría de tenerlo a mi lado, así sea en silencio. De vez en cuando podía escucharlo bostezar y deseé con todas mis fuerzas ver su rostro.

Así que lo intenté. Abrí mis ojos, al principio se veía borroso pero después de abrir y cerrarlos un par de veces mejoró. Giré mi rostro solo un poco y allí estaba. Su cabeza sostenida por una de sus manos y su brazo apoyado en su pierna. Una posición incomoda, pero él parecía estar bien. Entonces, allí estaba yo observándolo y esperando que él lo notara.

De pronto se giró, sus ojos chocaron con los míos mientras se abrían con sorpresa.

-¿Sam? ¡Oh Dios! –susurró con voz temblorosa. -¡Dios! ¿Dime que sabes quien soy? -preguntó con desespero. –Por favor… -murmuró entrecortadamente.

Tomó mis manos con fuerza y me percaté de su temblor.

-¿Sabes quien soy? –volvió a insistir y yo apreté sus manos con fuerza.

Beso mis manos y cada uno de mis dedos con intensidad mientras derramaba lágrimas sin importarle nada.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, Sam… no voy a soportarlo –dijo entrecortadamente.

Quería responderle pero no podía, así que me limité a observarlo. Definitivamente estaba enamorada de este chico.


End file.
